What the Heart Wants
by Shannen13
Summary: Eventually Valkubus! Tamsin struggles to deal with her feelings for Bo, when suddenly an old flame comes back into her life. The Valkyrie has to figure out who she truly wants to be with.Whether to wait for the succubus who's in a relationship with the good doctor or to mend her relationship with her old lover that broke her heart along time ago. Rated 'M' future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a break from Uni work; when this idea randomly popped up into my head. It follows from Tamsin's rebirth but without all the drama with the Una Mens, Rainer and Bo's father complicating things. Tamsin and Dyson still went over the cliff that will be explained in later chapters. Lauren still runaway after Tafts, but her reappearance and rekindled relationship wiht Bo will be explained in later chapters. Lastly Bo didn't get taken by the smoke. **

**Rate 'M' for future chapters**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

At the Dal Tamsin and Kenzi where sitting at the bar; the place was relatively empty. With Bo spending most of her time round Lauren's; the girls decided to go for a few drinks, after Tamsin and Dyson wrapped up an important case; the wolf was meeting Tamsin at the Dal later.

"Another round?" Tamsin questioned

"No can do TamTam, I have to go see a certain sexy siren" Kenzi said bouncily.

"Oh god, spare me the details" Tamsin replied disgustedly; scrunching her nose up over the remark.

Kenzi furrowed her stare on the blonde and playfully slapped her across her arm. Tamsin narrowed her stared towards the human with a sly grin.

"No perv, his dining me to a 5-course meal." Kenzi said excitedly, before her tone turned less enthusiastically over the reasoning for the meal. "We meant to be having the talk" the blue-eyed beauty continued, using quotation marks with her hands on the word '_talk' _for emphasis.

"5-course meal aye, got to give the siren props; he knows the way to your heart." Tamsin nudged the human playfully.

"He doesn't need to dine me to get to my heart, he already has it." Kenzi said genuinely.

"Looks like you've made up your mind, about where you want things to go with him." Tamsin smirked.

Kenzi grinned at the blonde "Tamsin, your right! I don't know why I was so scared about meeting him, I-I-I love him." She gasped at her own confession, placing her hand over her mouth, before slowly removing it. "I do. I love him." Kenzi said happily; still getting to grips over her feelings for the siren.

"Okay there short stack, you might want to go tell him that." Tamsin replied; patting the human awkwardly on her shoulder. She could see the blue-eyed beauty was lost in her realisation of her feelings towards the man she considered a best friend.

"What?... Oh right, I have to go and pick out an outfit." The smile that was firmly planted on the human's face suddenly dropped, as fear washed over her instantly. "What do you wear when you gonna tell someone you love them" Kenzi replied in a panic tone; her breathing shortly become ragged, as if she was hyperventilating.

Tamsin grabbed the blue eyed-woman by the shoulders "Snap out of it. Any person with eyes can tell Hale is crazy-moony for you. Plus you have a wicked sense of style Kenz and I bet that's one of the many things the Siren loves about you. So breathe."

Kenzi scoffed, before she took a deep breathe trying to gain control over her nervousness that sat in the pit of her stomach over her date with Hale "Thank you T, you're the best." Kenzi leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the Valkyries cheek. "Don't wait up for me" the blue-eyed woman winked at the blonde.

The human walked out the Dal laughing over the disgusted face Tamsin pulled; who pretended to gag over the brunette's comment.

Tamsin watched Kenzi walk out of the bar, whilst shaking her head side to side, smiling profusely. The blonde turned to signal the bartender on duty for another brewski and a vodka shot. The bartender quickly served the Valkyrie, as Tamsin was about to take the vodka shot, a familiar laughter stopped her in mid-action. Her face snapped towards the door and on cue, the succubus come strolling in with Lauren giggling.

"And my night just keeps getting better." Tamsin mumbled sarcastically before taking the vodka shot.

Since the Valkyrie got her memories back; she has found it intoxicating to be in the same room as the brunette, especially when the blonde was hanging on her face.

"Hey, Tamsin" Bo said walking over to the blonde.

"Hey succubus" Tamsin quickly acknowledged the brunette's presence, before swiftly staring into her drink, when she saw the doctor holding Bo's hand.

"No Dyson?" Lauren asked quite firmly; feeling awkward, as she could tell the Valkyrie had feelings for her girlfriend. The doctor knew that Bo wouldn't leave Tamsin to drink on her own.

"He should be here shortly, so don't feel like you have to keep me company doc" Tamsin sneered, glaring at the annoyed human.

Bo curled her lips into her mouth, to stop her from laughing at the Valkyrie's remark. She didn't know what the problem was between the two blonde's but the brunette knew that her remark was an obvious dig at her girlfriend. The succubus couldn't help but find Tamsin's sarcastic nature endearing, even though it would rub her the wrong way sometimes.

"Lauren, why don't you grab a table, I'll get the drinks and bring them over" Bo said trying to diffuse the tension between the two blonde's.

Lauren simply nodded before she leaned in gently kissing the brunette's lips. Tamsin rolled her eyes at the action, knowing the doctor was doing it to get under her skin. As much the Valkyrie wouldn't admit; it was working as she felt her heart sink, as the lover's lips met.

The doctor started to walk over to a table in the middle of the Dal. Bo glanced an apologetically look at Tamsin; her mouth opened but her sentenced didn't leave her lips, as the wolf strolled into the bar.

"Hello ladies" Dyson said happily.

"Someone's chipper" Bo replied; curious to what's got the wolf in such a good mood.

"Well, if it wasn't for my partner here" grabbing the blonde around the shoulders, much to her disliking. "We would never have caught the guy who threatened to assassinate the members of the Clan Scafati. Needless to say the Light are very grateful." Dyson grinned; leaning down kissing the blonde's cheek.

Bo narrowed her eyes, over the affection the wolf was giving the blonde. Her eyes darted to the floor uncomfortably when he leant towards the Valkyrie placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Down wolfboy." Tamsin shrugged Dyson away from her. "Just doing my job, no need to slobber all over me." Wiping her hand over her cheek; where he placed a kiss.

"What do you say partner, a game of pool. Drinks are on me tonight." Dyson asked cheerfully; even the Valkyrie's smug remark wasn't going to bring his mood down.

"I would like nothing more than to remove that grin off your face. I'll go set up." Tamsin smirked; grabbing her brewski and walking over to the pool table, leaving Dyson and Bo at the bar.

"You and Tamsin look cosy" Bo said nonchalantly; masking her jealousy.

"Well she's single, I'm single" Dyson joked; but when he saw the succubus's face scowl intently at him "Bo I'm—" the wolf went to continue, but was distracted by a gorgeous blonde that just walked into the Dal.

Bo saw Dyson's eyes light up, as he stared at the entrance of the way-station. When she turned to face his eye of contact she was surprised to see an attractive blonde, with long wavy hair and stunning hazel eyes. She was wearing black jeans with stylish rips in them; her black leather jacket was zipped three-quarters off the way, revealing her cleavage line and was wearing black boots with golden buckles on the side.

The mystery woman walked over to Bo and Dyson, near the bar.

"I'm sorry to disturb your evening but do you know if—" the hazel-eyed beauty began politely, before her eyes widened when she fixated on who she was looking for.

Bo and Dyson followed her eye of contact, which led to Tamsin. They both intently watch, as the blonde made her way towards the oblivious green-eyed Valkyrie; who had her back turned on them, whilst she was setting up the pool table.

The beautiful stranger's eagerness grew too much, as she walked closer to her. She swiftly made her way over to the Valkyrie, who still hasn't noticed her presence. The green-eyed blonde suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, turning her around promptly; where she was met with familiar shaped lips crash onto hers.

Bo and Dyson's eyes widen, when they saw the beautiful blonde pounce on Tamsin's lips.

"Who's the blonde on Tamsin's face? Have you ever seen her before?" Bo asked bitterly

"No, but she is—" Dyson said dazedly

"Attractive" Lauren intercepted; seeing the way Bo was scowling over at the two blonde's, she decided to make her way over to the bar.

Tamsin reminisced to the familiar taste in her mouth; the hazel-eyed blonde's tongue ravished her mouth skilfully. The Valkyrie abruptly shoved the hazel-eyed woman off her.

"Brie!" Tamsin gasped "What the hell are you doing here?"she continued aggressively; her heart started to race, as her eyes widen on the woman that broke her heart many lifetimes ago.

Tamsin's emotions for the blonde standing in front of her, come flooding to the surface; her feelings of loathing and anger managed to override her actions. She clutched her fist and swiftly punched the blonde around the face.

* * *

Note:

Thanks for Reading; I do have a plan how this storyline will plan out.

Let me know what you think x


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews; they are greatly appreciated. I am a huge Valkubus fan so to the guest that was wandering if they will be end game; I hope that's bigger enough glue. But let's just say they have a mountain to climb!**

**I won't be able to update for at least two weeks, as I'm in the middle of my dissertation project which is taking up a lot of my time but I promise I will continue writing as soon as that's handed in on the 19****th**** March x**

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

Bo furrowed her stare to the floor trying not to appear bothered by the intimate exchange between the two women. The succubus kept thinking back to when the hazel-eyed blonde woman first spoke to her; she could tell that the newcomer had a twang to her accent, indicating she's not from around here.

It frustrated the brunette that she couldn't figure out, why she has never been able to read Tamsin's aura. But what surprised her even more was that she couldn't read the hot blonde's; which raised her interest into what fae the newcomer was. However it didn't take a succubus to figure out that this blonde woman was sexually attracted to the Valkyrie. What bothered her most was whether Tamsin's aura burned brightly for the hot blonde.

Bo snapped out her trance when; her, Lauren and Dyson were astonished by the sudden turn of events, as they saw the Valkyrie smack the hot blonde across her face. The wolf ran over to the two blonde's swiftly, followed quickly by the succubus, much to Lauren's dislike.

The force of Tamsin's punch caused Brie to stumble towards the floor; having to flex her arm out to stop herself from falling over. The hazel-eyed blonde could taste blood in her mouth, as the sudden impact to her face caused her lip to split open instantly. Brie glanced a sympathetic look towards Tamsin; who was breathing heavily, through her gritted teeth.

"GET OUT!" Tamsin demanded angrily; her stare narrowing intensely at the blonde.

"Tamsin, please just let me explain." Brie pleaded; trying to hoist herself up.

"There is nothing, you can say to me that—" Tamsin began to snap back at the blonde

"Tamsin, what the hell are you doing?" Dyson asked hastily interrupting the Valkyrie; helping Brie to stand up. The woman was cupping her face, as blood started to run down her chin.

"Stay out of this wolf, it doesn't concern you!" Tamsin warned in a harsh tone, glaring irritably at her partner.

"Tams please just let me explain. I was finally able to leave him." Brie whimpered out; feeling her tears forming in her eyes, hating herself for hurting the woman she loved so much. Making Tamsin resent her this much.

Tamsin was stunned at the blonde's revelation, nearly rendering her speechless. The Valkyrie quickly recovered from the shock, as Brie's confession just fuelled her anger more.

"I told you Brie, GET THE HELL OUT" Tamsin started to lose her temper again, taking a threatening step towards the blonde. Her dark features started to wash over her face, as she started to lose control of the Valkyrie within.

Bo swiftly stepped in-between the two blondes.

"Tamsin, you need to calm down." Bo said softly, whilst grabbing onto her shoulders, her thumbs unconsciously started to caress her neck gently.

Tamsin immediately felt calm, as she gazed into the succubus's piercing brown eyes; feeling the brunette's lingering touch. The Valkyrie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let the anger go, as she concentrated on Bo's fingers gliding softly over her skin; causing her dark features to disappear. Lauren witnessed the intimate exchange her girlfriend had with the blonde; feeling irritated over the effect she had on the Valkyrie, without the need to use her charm power.

When the green-eyed blonde opened her eyes she realised all the attention was on her. She started to feel uncomfortable by the succulet's close proximity and touch. Tamsin quickly shrugged of the brunette's hold and barged her shoulder, as she made a swift exit out of the Dal.

Bo naturally went to go after the distressed Valkyrie.

"Tams—" Bo started to call out, but was interrupted when she felt someone grab her wrist abruptly.

"Let her go, Bo" Lauren demanded firmly; jealously started to wash over the blonde uncontrollably, so there was no doubt that the brunette could sense it.

Bo scowled at Lauren; hearing a certain tone in her voice that had a different meaning than to just let Tamsin cool off. The succubus was conflicted feeling the intense stare her girlfriend was giving her; her mind was telling her to stay with the doctor. Not wanting Lauren to think she was choosing Tamsin over her. But how could she ignore that every fibre in her body was telling her to go after the Valkyrie; deep in her heart she knew it was the right thing to do. Bo needed answers it unnerved her to who this attractive woman was, and why Tamsin lost control like that. She had never see the Valkyrie so hurt and angry before.

Bo succumbed to what she 'thought' was right, instead of following her heart, she stayed with her girlfriend; determined to get answers from the newcomer.

"You're right. It's Tamsin, she'll be fine." Bo said untruly, as she couldn't help but think she was only saying that to please Lauren.

Bo kind heartedly smiled at the doctor, before she headed over to the other blonde; wanting to ask her some questions. As the brunette walked away from Lauren, the blonde had a rather triumph look, as she was grateful that her girlfriend chose her over the dark fae. The doctor started to follow the brunette's footsteps to offer her assistants to the injury the stranger had endured.

"Are you okay" Bo asked.

"Yeah, that went a whole lot better than I thought it was going to go. Least on the bright side Tamsin left me conscious" Brie replied; pulling her hand away and looking at the blood that stained it; still feeling the warm fluid run down her chin.

"That was one hell of a surprise kiss to plant on someone; who you thought was going to react badly to you being here " Bo said nonchalantly; trying to mask the emotions she experienced, during the hot blonde's reunion gesture towards the Valkyrie.

"That surprised me too. I didn't expect to feel the way I did. But I saw her again after all these years, and seeing her in those tight jeans, I couldn't control myself." Brie lightly scoffed. "Got to love the fashion these days, but then again she did look super-hot in her armour." Brie blushed, releasing a light laugh.

_She's not a piece of meat_, Bo cursed in her head; hating the way the blonde's face lit up, as she talked about Tamsin. But the brunette hated herself more when she agreed with the hot blonde; Tamsin did look amazing in those tight jeans. The way they hugged her muscular thighs and showing off her perfectly shaped ass.

Lauren frowned seeing the way Bo was looking at Brie as she mentioned Tamsin. She decided to distract herself from the arising bitterness building inside of her, by offering her services.

"My name's Lauren, I'm the light fae doctor. Do you want me to look at your cut, it looks deep; you might need stitches." Lauren said; stepping towards the blonde observing her nasty cut across her lip that was still bleeding.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary, I'm a Valkyrie I will heal with rest" Brie informed

"You're a Valkyrie" Bo croaked. _Maybe it's a Valkyrie thing to why I can't see their auras_, Bo thought.

"Yes, my name is Brynhildr, but you can call me Brie." She replied with meaning. The tone she said it in, as if she was of great importance gave Bo a weird feeling about her.

"Brynhildr? Your legacy perceives you, I was told stories of your triumphs during the battles you fought, when I was growing up. " Dyson said star-struck.

Dyson sudden fondness over the Valkyrie irritated the succubus even more, feeling jealousy towards the woman. As she appeared to be someone powerful, noble, gorgeous and clearly had history with Tamsin.

"Well, I wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for Tamsin being by side during those battles; she saved my life countless times, even it cost her, hers." Brie said sincerely; the succubus felt her heart feel heavy when she heard of the sacrifice Tamsin had made. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or heartfelt over the green-eyed Valkyrie's actions; knowing that Tamsin has a big heart and would do anything for someone she cares about.

"Not to be captain obvious, but it looked like she wanted to kill you two minutes ago. What changed?" Bo questioned eagerly.

"It's a long story, and it happened almost a millennium ago; but I hurt Tamsin in the worst way possible and I'm not proud of it" Brie replied upsettingly. "I best be going. Can you tell Tamsin that I'm sorry and that I won't bother her again, if that's what she wants?

"But you only just found her, we all know that Tamsin can be stubborn, but it's clear that you still care about her. Are you going to give up on her that quickly?" Lauren said in a tone that come across as genuine, but she had an alternative motive.

Bo and Dyson snapped their eyes surprisingly at the doctor; they couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Lauren has never got along with Tamsin, so why the sudden change of heart.

"Tamsin's lucky to have friends like you, looking out for her. But I've known her for a very long time, and I know that you can't push her to do anything she doesn't want to do" Brie weakly smiled.

"Well at least stay around for a couple days, see if the dust settles" Dyson suggested; knowing that his partner just needs time to adjust to the bombshell that had just been dropped on her.

_Why are they both so adamant for her to stay? Well I can easily see Dyson's excuse; his aura is luminously bright right now, like a love struck teenager. His probably going to sing his own rendition of puppy love to this woman, if he doesn't snap out of it soon. And what was with Lauren being all friendly, she hates Tamsin! _Bo mentally thought.

"Perhaps your right, maybe Tamsin just needs time to adjust to me being back. We have been through a lot together; if there's a chance she will forgive me, then I owe it to both of us to stay. Thank you, it was a pleasure meeting you all." Brie said, before she headed out of the Dal.

After the gang watched Brie leave. Bo could have sworn that she was swaying her hips on purpose, causing the succubus to roll her eyes up at the motion.

"I'm going to go back to the clubhouse, see if Tamsin is there." Bo said; finally giving into what her heart and body have been telling her, since the green-eye blonde left.

"Bo. Tamsin's probably headed off to a dark fae bar." Dyson suggested; knowing his partner's habits when something is troubling her.

"Then she'll come back when she's ready. But if she's at the clubhouse, I don't want her destroying my home, cause she can't control her mood swings" Bo smiled

"Do you want me to come with you, maybe we can-" Lauren smiled, leaning towards Bo's ear and whispering the end of the sentence.

Bo grinned and lightly laughed at what Lauren said.

"As much as I would love to babe, having an angry Valkyrie in the house doesn't really set the mood." Bo replied; kissing the blonde on the cheek.

"Okay" Lauren said; lowering her head, feeling dishearten by the rejection.

"But tomorrow, I'm all yours" Bo smirked, placing her fingers on the blonde's chin; hoisting the blonde's face. She placed a soft kiss on her lips; before leaving the Dal.

As Bo exited the way-station, she started to head towards her car; when suddenly she was swiftly grabbed. She felt a strong grip against her jaw, as she was shoved into the brick wall. Bo's eyes widened when she saw the person responsible.

"So you're the succubus that Tamsin's in love with" Brie said in a hostile tone; furrowing her stare towards the gobsmacked brunette.

* * *

**Note;**

**I decided to keep Lauren light-fae because well Bo didn't really take the news that well when she said she was staying with the dark in season 4. **

**I know there's a lack of Valkubus at the moment but bear with me. They are my otp so don't threat **

**Don't know if you heard of Brynhildr in other fan fics, but she quite a famous Valkyrie, and I am going to stick relatively close to her mythology but alter it slightly to fit the story I have planned **

**Sorry for any mistakes, didn't have time to proof read **

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason the full intro that I had written didn't appear in the first chapter. I have amended it now, but here is the extra bit that wasn't on there. Tamsin and Dyson still went over the cliff that will be explained in later chapters. Lauren still runaway after Tafts, but her reappearance will be explained as well in the later chapters. Lastly Bo didn't get taken by the smoke.**

**Sorry for the wait, I managed to finish this during my break. Hope you enjoy :) x**

* * *

"So you're the succubus that Tamsin is in love with" Brie said in a hostile tone; furrowing her stare towards the gobsmacked brunette.

Bo's eyes widen over the remark. The succubus had no time to dwell on it; her fighting instincts had kicked in. She grabbed Brie's arm that was clenching her jaw tightly and tried to jolt it away with no avail; the blonde's grip was too strong. The brunette alternatively started to send waves of persuasion; softly stroking her fingers along the Valkyrie's hand.

Bo was stunned that her power had no effect on the Valkyrie, causing the blonde to smugly laugh.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come prepared did you" Brie scoffed pulling out a pendant from her chest, with her other hand.

"A Koushang!" Bo gasped; her eyes widening on the necklace, she was familiar with it. She had previously used one against her mother.

"So you've heard of the necklace that makes the wearer immune to succubi powers." Brie slyly smiled

"So you had all this planned, to attack me." Bo grunted. "I knew there was something off about you." she continued to spat; struggling to get free of Brie's hold. She tried to take an impulsive swing at the blonde. The Valkyrie was quick to react and grabbed her wrist and slammed against the wall; forcefully squeezing the brunette's jaw tighter with her other hand.

"Not exactly, but I have heard tales of the unaligned succubus, so I thought I would come prepared." Brie informed genuinely.

"I'm not the bad guy here" Bo croaked; she could feel her jaw becoming crushed under the Valkyries tight hold.

"Well that depends because it looks to me that you have feelings for Tamsin and that doesn't sit well with me." Brie replied enviously.

"Tamsin? Seriously!" Bo gasped in disbelief; hearing someone confront her about her feelings for Tamsin, stunned the brunette.

"Please don't be so coy, it doesn't suit your kind. I saw that little moment you two had. The way you both looked at each other." Brie furrowed her stare.

"I care about her, and so do a lot of people. Are you going to attack everyone that gives a dam about her, just because you want her to yourself?" Bo shouted; she could tell she had hit a nerve with the blonde, as her eyes narrowed angrily at the brunette.

"Don't take me as a fool succubus; you know it's more than that! I saw the way you were able to suppress the Valkyrie in Tamsin almost instantly,, when she started to lose control. Which means she must have made you her anchor. "Brie spat

"Anchor?" Bo questioned; struggling to get free from Brie' hold, but the blonde was ruthless and slammed her back into the wall.

"Yes, Valkyries are a very powerful race. If one was to lose control of the darkness within it would be a catastrophe. We were taught to control our power by a means of an anchor and when we are reborn; a different or the same anchor maybe chosen. So it looks like Tamsin has made you her last anchor." Brie said getting increasingly angered by Tamsin's choice; a Valkyries last anchor is a sacred gesture, but she wasn't going to inform the succulet of that. The hazel-eyed blonde stepped closer to the brunette and started to tighten her grip around Bo's face. The succubus started to painfully whimper, as she could feel the unbearable pressure across her jaw.

Bo gathered all her strength and swiftly punched the blonde; who was blindsided by her fuelling hate towards the succubus to block the hit. The succulet managed to break free from the Valkyrie's grasp. The brunette's heavy weighted contact with the blonde's cheek, caused her to stumble away.

"Fuck" Bo gasped, as she cupped her face; in attempt to caress the pain radiating from her jaw.

"I didn't ruin that pretty face of yours, did I?" Brie teased; smirking at the succubus

Bo scorned at the blonde not amused by her remark.

"I could say the same to you, but it looks like Tamsin already did that for me" Bo sneered; as she signalled at the blonde's battered lip.

Brie gritted her teeth and went to charge, before she clutched her chest. She realised that Bo was holding up the Koushang that was previously safely around her neck.

"Missing something?" Bo taunted; dangling the piece of jewellery that she ripped of the blonde's neck when she hit her across her face. "I think it's only fair to make the playing field more even." she continued to smirk, dropping the necklace on the floor before stomping on it. The succubus's eyes transformed into a luminous blue; she moved into a more defensive stance, as she grabbed the knife in her right boot.

Brie growled under her breath. "I'm a Valkyrie, baby fae. You wouldn't stand a chance against a notorious warrior like me." She paused taking a deep breath. "You're lucky I'm here to win Tamsin back, otherwise this little meeting would have gone completely different" she replied in hostile tone, before she walked away from the brunette without giving her a chance to reply.

Bo cautiously watched the Valkyrie walk away out of sight, before she placed the knife back into her boot. She flinched when she touch her bruised jaw, causing her to grunt at the pain. The succubus put her hand in her pocket and pulled at her car keys; making her way back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Tamsin had driven back in the new truck that she had recently bought, after destroying her beloved old one when it plummeted over the cliff. She storms into the clubhouse grabbing the bottle of wine on the table and starts to pace up and down; whilst taking large swigs of the alcohol and mumbling in Norwegian.

Kenzi watched the distress blonde; realising that Tamsin hadn't even notice her standing in the doorway that led to the stairs. The human knew all too well the signs of freaking out, as she pretty much invented them; the throwing of the arms, excessive assumption of alcohol and lastly speaking in the native tongue.

"Tamsin" Kenzi called out softly.

Tamsin snapped her head in the direction of the familiar voice; clearly startled by the human's sudden appearance.

Kenzi noticed the despair in the Valkyrie's green eyes.

"Tamsin, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Tamsin replied bluntly; starting to walk towards the human, passing her, to go upstairs with the bottle of wine in her hand.

"TamTam, what made you think you had a choice in the matter?" Kenzi said; grabbing the blonde by her wrist, knowing the nickname would get the blonde's attention.

Tamsin scrunched her face up at the ridiculous nickname that she believed made her sound like a toddler. But she would never admit it to Kenzi that she had grown to like the nicknames that she had given her. They made her feel part of the family.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Tamsin snarled; looking the human up and down, raising her eyebrow at the state of the blue-eyed woman. Her hair was a mess, and she was only wearing an oversized shirt.

"Uh, I-I ummm" Kenzi paused slightly blushing; finding it hard to come up with an explanation. "Don't change the subject."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, but before the blonde knew it, she was spilling everything to the blue-eyed woman.

"She thinks she can show up and tell me she's left him after all this time. Does she really think she can come back into my life and I would welcome her back just like that?" Tamsin replied cryptically; throwing her arms in air with the wine bottle, resuming her pacing up and down.

"Who are you talking about?" Kenzi asked; intrigued and confused over the Valkyries outburst

"The nerve of her to come strolling in and to kiss me, after all this time. As if nothing happened" Tamsin replied, before taking another large gulp of the alcohol in her hand.

"What? Who kissed you?"

"She knew how much she hurt me, when she went off with him. She didn't bother giving me a second thought, when she married him." Tamsin said distantly; she had tried so hard to forget the hurt and pain, Brie had caused her.

"Who!" Kenzi demanded; growing impatient with the blonde, not having a clue what she is rambling on about.

"Brie! Are you not listening to anything I'm saying?" Tamsin questioned; placing one hand on the human's shoulders, whilst taking a huge swig of the wine. Clearly oblivious that she hadn't mentioned her name to the brunette.

"Who the hell is Brie?" Kenzi asked; scrunching her face up.

Before Tamsin could reply, she was distracted when she heard foots steps make their way eagerly down the stairs.

"Little Mama, are you talking to yourself again? What's taking you so long to get the whip cr-" Hale tried to mute the end of the sentenced, but by judging by the appalled face the Valkyrie was pulling, he knew it was pointless. The blonde had easily put the pieces together.

Kenzi placed her hand over her eyes in embarrassment, as the siren stood in his black boxers that was a little bit to revealing. Hale swiftly covered the bulge that protruded from the fabric; he released an uncomfortable cough, before he hurriedly made his way back upstairs.

"I'm officially scarred for life. This day cannot get any worse" Tamsin commented numbingly; taking another swig of the alcohol. "I need something stronger, this wine is doing nothing for me" she continued as she placed the bottle on the table. She started to make her way out of the crack shack.

"Oh, you don't get of that lightly." Kenzi skipped in front of the blonde stopping her from leaving. "I want to know who this Brie person is."

"Kenzi, I don't want to get into it right now, so can you please just drop it!" Tamsin replied in a hostile tone; taking the brunette by surprise.

"Wow there valkubitch, she really must have done a number of you" Kenzi said; at first she was initially shocked by the blonde's anger, but her tone had become more sympathetic.

" I'm sorry Kenz" Tamsin replied with an apologetic look.

"Tammers, who is this Brie person?" Kenzi retorted; placing her hand on her arm supportively.

The Valkyrie could feel the pressure building up inside.

"She's my ex fiancée okay!" Tamsin word vomited; releasing a huge sigh, as if it was weight of her shoulders.

Kenzi was rendered speechless; for once there was no quirky remark, she just looked at Tamsin in complete shock over the revelation.

Neither of them had noticed that Bo was standing in the doorway of the clubhouse; the brunette was gobsmacked over hearing the conversation between the two women.

"You were engaged?" Bo exhaled; finally releasing the breath that was caught in her mouth, after hearing the extent of Tamsin and Brie's relationship.

* * *

**Note;**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. I don't have time to proof read it, so again sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Next Chapter will explore; what happened to the previously engaged couple.**

**Thanks for reading x**

* * *

**Shout outs;**

**nicasol; Thanks for your review I couldn't agree more. It will be Bo pining for Tamsin for once **

**team-valkyrie; Thanks for your review, you made me laugh; Dyson and Lauren always need to chill the hell out. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, thanks for the support **

**guest; Thanks for your review, glad you're enjoying the fic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Ana; Thanks for the review, and letting me know about the mistakes, I have corrected them now. Glad you love the story. Makes me want to continue writing the fic **

**keyatwin; Thanks for the review, glad you like the fic. Hell yes, Bo will definitely have to earn Tamsin's love. It annoys me that Tamsin is always there for her, but Bo is too wrapped up with things to do with Lauren or Dyson in the series to even realise what's in front of her. Oh and Brie isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said we would find out what went down between Brie and Tamsin but as I was writing the chapter become extremely long, so hopefully there will be an update soon as I've pretty much written most of the next chapter. We get a flashback on how the two Valkyries met.**

**Let me know what you think x**

**If you reviewed; check out the shout outs at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

Kenzi snapped out of her trance, when she heard Bo's voice. Tamsin and the human's eyes widen at the state of the brunette's face; she had severe residue bruising covering her jaw, with finger shaped contusions across her cheeks.

"Bo, what the hell happened?" Tamsin said worryingly as she made her way over to the succulet followed closely by Kenzi.

Bo was still startled by Tamsin's revelation; she shook her head lightly to come out of her gaze.

"Nothing, some asshole attacked me outside the Dal. They were not a fan of the unaligned succubus" Bo said truthfully but she couldn't tell Tamsin the whole truth not after hearing who Brie is to her.

"Are you okay, do you need to heal?" Kenzi quizzed seeing the brunette in discomfort, even though she was trying her best to hard hide it.

Tamsin instantly felt her body tighten, not knowing if the brunette was going to ask her for her chi or whether she should offer, so she remained silent in the matter.

"I'm fine Kenz, honestly." Bo turned to face Tamsin "Besides I never took you as the marriage type." the succubus said bluntly.

"Are you sure you don't need to heal, that looks painful" Tamsin replied changing the subject.

Bo stepped closer to the Valkyrie, she leaned towards hers lips; tempted to crash them against her own but she was fully aware that Kenzi was in the room.

Tamsin felt her heart rising as the brunette closed the proximity between them. The Valkyrie knew exactly what the succubus was doing as her eyes flashed blue. The blonde stared intently at the succulet as their lips where mere inches away; feeling her warm breath on her face sent shivers down her spine. Bo briefly pulled the overwhelming chi from the Valkyries mouth, healing her wounds instantly.

"Thanks now that I'm healed, why don't you tell us about your fiancée" Bo said mockingly although her own words hit her harder than she anticipated.

Tamsin was still adjusting to the vast feeling off Bo's feed, but she soon snapped out of it when she heard what Bo described Brie has.

"Ex-fiancée" Tamsin snarled

"No offence Tams, but I would never have gathered you as marriage material." Kenzi said bemusedly.

"Trust me Kenz, when I say that I was just as a surprised as you; even though it was kind of forced upon me, it still felt right" Tamsin replied softly.

"What do you mean forced on you?" Bo quizzed.

"If I'm going to tell you the story, then I'm going to need strong alcohol….and not this shit" Tamsin said; picking up the wine that she was drinking earlier.

"There's a full bottle of bourbon whiskey in that cupboard." Bo replied; pointing towards the kitchen.

"That willl do nicely" Tamsin said; walking towards the cupboard and pulling the bottle out. Not bothering to grab a glass. Kenzi and Bo sat on the couch; they both had a feeling it was going to be a long story.

The Valkyrie flung the lid to the whiskey bottle across the room; fully intending to drink the whole thing. She started to take huge gulps of the alcohol, as she made her way over the single couch.

"Where do I start?" Tamsin said unenthusiastically; as she sank into the lounger. "I first met Brie in Germany over a thousand years ago; my sisterhood was assigned to her ranks during a battle against a mortal enemy of our God; Odin."

**Flashback**

"Brynhildr, the new sisterhood that Odin sent has arrived" Acacia informed as she walked into the marque.

"Good, I hear their the best in their generation." Brie replied hopeful.

"Yes, they are promising warriors, I have mentored them myself and you of all people know how great of a mentor I am, because look at you running the show. My first protégée promoted to leader." Acacia said proudly before her tone turned serious. "But be warned Brynhildr—"

"I know the egotistic Tamsin is amongst them" Brie finished sarcastically; not fazed by the rumours she has heard about the Valkyrie.

"So you've heard of her" Acacia said shockingly.

"Of course, every Valkyrie knows that she's Odin's favourite, and the most powerful amongst her sisterhood, but also the most arrogant; bends the rules to her own gain and yet still manages to be his little angel. The girl won't know what hit her, now that she's under my chain commands." Brie said firmly.

"You almost sounded jealous; you know that you're Odin's number one Valkyrie. It's why he sent his strongest sisterhood to your ranks." Acacia nudged the blonde's shoulder "Brynhildr I wouldn't underestimate her, she will get under your skin before you even realise it. But she is an immaculate warrior, she will prevail in battle."

"Who would have thought that the ruthless Acacia has gone soft?" Brie mocked; smirking at the mentor.

"Watch it kid, don't forget who you're talking too" Acacia replied assuredly; narrowing her stare to the blonde.

"There's the Acacia I know and love" Brie sneered

The two women stared at each other intently before bursting out laughing.

Tamsin was standing outside the marquee, as she was going to introduce herself to the legendary Brynhildr, when she saw Acacia make her way to her quarters. Tamsin was eager to meet her new leader as all younger Valkyries have heard about Brynhildr's victories; the most courageous Valkyrie to live amongst their kind. The green eyed beauty was listening intently as she heard her mentor warn her commanding officer about her; she felt honoured by the gesture. She heard the two women laughing and thought it was about time she made herself known.

"Not interrupting anything am I" Tamsin scrunched her nose up; entering the marquee giving them her signature smirk.

"Tamsin" Acacia said smiling at the young Valkyrie.

Brie was totally mesmerised by the beauty of the green-eyed blonde, she had heard that she was pretty with an attitude, but rumours did not do her justice. Tamsin noticed the way the other blonde was staring at her, causing a mischievous grin to wash across her face.

"So you're the Tamsin I've heard so much about" Brie managed to say after briefly being rendered mute by the blonde's impeccable looks.

"I see my reputation perceives me" Tamsin gloated; stepping closer to the two Valkyries "And you must be the fearless Valkyrie that no one ever shuts up about" Tamsin replied bluntly staring disinterestedly towards the hazel-eyed blonde.

"I suggest you learn your place here Tamsin, your quirky antics will do you no favours here." Brie snapped, feeling offended by her snarky behaviour; the green-eyed blonde had been here for less than a minute and already she felt her getting under her skin just as Acacia warned she would do.

"Wow you literally just recited Acacia first words to me, and now I have her under my thumb. I wander if you suffer the same fate." Tamsin lightly scoffed; not flitching at Brie's words.

"I'm warning you baby fae—" Brie snarled stepping closer to the Valkyrie before Acacia broke the tension between the two blonde's.

"Tamsin! Why don't you gather the sisterhood at the assembly point, Brynhildr and I will be delivering the strategies with have planned for battle." The mentor gestured.

Tamsin scoffed; her eyes did not waver from the other blonde. "Well looks like I've got my first orders and there was me thinking they would come from you. Are you sure you're the leader around here."

"Tamsin, now!" Acacia prompted seeing Brie clenching her fists.

"It was nice to meet you _Brie_" Tamsin mocked.

"It's Brynhildr" the other blonde growled; feeling irritated by the young Valkyrie's ridiculous nickname. She has only been here for 5 minutes and already she found her so infuriating.

"Yeah whatever you say _Brie_" Tamsin taunted; slyly grinning at the frustration on the other Valkyrie's face, before heading out of the marque. Instead of gathering her sisterhood, as instructed she hovered outside listening in on the conversation between Acacia and Brie.

"God, how can you put up with her she so….god she so" Brie couldn't even construct a full sentenced; she was fuming over how easy it was for the green-eyed blonde to get the better of her.

"I'm must say, this is a new record for Tamsin" Acacia said amusedly

"What are you talking about!?" Brie snarled; crossing her arms and narrowing her stare towards the mentor.

"I've never seen Tamsin, infuriate someone so quickly and of all people it was you" Acacia laughed, as Brie is portrayed as a ruthless Valkyrie; someone that other generations look up to for her outstanding track record of the victories she has accomplished during war.

Tamsin grinned boastfully after hearing the conversation that unfolded in her absence. She thrived on how easy it was to irritate the blonde, and the fact she noticed the way Brie first looked at her; just fuelled the Valkyrie's smugness more.

"This is going to be fun" Tamsin murmured to herself before walking off to gather the sisterhood as instructed.

* * *

"Good to know you haven't changed much TamTam" Kenzi laughed hearing how irritated Brie had become when she first met the blonde. "I take it wasn't love at first sight."

"Love. No." Tamsin replied; weakly smiling at the human, but she wasn't going to say that she was instantly attracted to the Valkyrie. She figured that's why it was so amusing to nickname the blonde, Brie; in order to tease her. The green eyed beauty never thought it would actually stick.

"So, when did things change between you two?" Bo asked hesitantly; not knowing if she actually wanted to hear the story.

Tamsin had gotten through half of the bottle since starting the story; the two brunettes watch intently how she was throwing it back like if it was water.

"Well, it was a couple of months later. I had got on the wrong side of her making my notorious remarks during the training sessions we had with her, trying to get a response out of Brie in front of the sisterhood to embarrass her. But she was smart; she made an example out of me in front of my sisterhood by benching me, when a messenger told Brie that the enemy was advancing north east of our camp; planning on ambushing us."

**Flashback**

"You can't be serious, I'm the best warrior you have and you need me for this battle." Tamsin snapped.

"You might be a great a warrior, but I don't think I can trust you out there Tamsin, that ego of yours can get others killed." Brie smirked; loving that she finally had the upper hand over the blonde.

"This is bullshit!" Tamsin snarled.

"While we gone, why don't you clean your armour or your horse." Brie mocked

Tamsin growled under her breathe, before stomping off.

Brie had set off leading the sisterhoods north east of their camp to surprise the enemy that was approaching.

The green-eyed Valkyrie was sharpening her sword, when she heard the messenger that told Brie about the approaching enemy mumbling frightfully to himself. The messenger was a mole fae; Valkyries tended to use their abilities to get information about their enemies' positions.

"What's wrong with you?" Tamsin said nonchalantly; scrunching her nose up at the stench that was coming off the fae.

The mole didn't answer he kept mumbling something under his breathe. Tamsin faced become alarmed when she made sense of what he was saying.

"What do you mean; you led them to their graves?" Tamsin rumbled.

"They are all going to die…..they made me lie" The mole said anxiously biting his nails.

Tamsin grabbed the fae abruptly. "What are you talking about?"

"They made me lie…they said…. they would kill my son if I didn't tell Brynhildr to head north east." The mole whimpered. "No-one can save them now."

"Are you telling me that they are heading right into an ambush" Tamsin said shockingly; throwing the mole fae on the floor. "You worthless piece of shit!" the blonde lunged towards him yanking him up of the ground. "What makes you think we not going to kill you for this?"

"I just wanted to protect my son…I don't care what happens to me." The mole whimpered; Tamsin was taken back by his heart-felt speech, loosening her grip on him.

"We can still save them, I need you to go get reinforcements; head to Clara's camp. Tell her that Brynhildr's army is heading straight into an ambush; north east of her quarters. It should take them about 30 minutes to get there. GO NOW !" Tamsin pushed him, before he dug a hole in the ground and disappeared. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she had no choice.

Tamsin swiftly grabbed her sword and jumped on her horse; galloping across the field hoping she wasn't too late to warn the others.

Brie and her army made their way across the field, she got a horrible feeling that something wasn't right, before she knew it; they were being ambushed, by overpowering numbers of Saxons. Saxons were a human German tribe that wielded the power of strength and speed. They also harboured to be immune to Valkyrie powers as a powerful sorcerer called Silas rendered them to be his army, to fight against is mortal enemy Odin.

"Anka!" Brie cried out; as she saw her fellow Valkyrie plummet to the ground as the huge Saxon man had wielded his sword through her body.

Brie became enraged as she raised her sword charging at the Saxon man, easily slicing her sword through his flesh. She looked around overwhelmed as she saw her army struggling against the growing numbers of Saxons.

Tamsin could hear Brie's distant scream, as she came closer to the battle. The green-eyed beauty could see how the Valkyries were extremely outnumbered, without hesitating she galloped her horse towards the enemy; swinging her sword around skilfully as her horse rode though the death pit; slaying the Saxons surrounding her with ease.

The green-eyed blonde laid eyes on her leader, and a sincere smile grew across her face; seeing that the blonde was okay. Tamsin suddenly felt a powerful blow to her side; causing her to be knocked off her horse. She plummeted to the ground; dropping her sword out of reach. The blonde become alarmed as a hugely built Saxon came charging towards her, when he suddenly dropped to the floor as a sword was exerted through his head.

"Tamsin!" Brie gasped; pulling her sword out of the dead Saxon's head.

"I told you that you would need me for this battle" Tamsin replied smugly; seeing the genuine smile Brie was giving towards her. "Don't worry you can thank me later" the blonde teased.

Brie and Tamsin's face become startled when they heard this disturbing noise echo across the field. The Saxon's immediately started to retreat away from the battle.

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin asked; knowing that something bad was going to happen. She swiftly grabbed her sword of the ground.

"Why would they retreat, they were slaughtering us?" Brie questioned glaring around her surroundings seeing the other Valkyries in confusion.

"BRIE!" Tamsin shouted; pushing the blonde to the floor, as she saw arrows directly heading towards her.

The other Valkyries came rushing over to Brie helping her up; when she looked down at Tamsin she had three arrows plunged into her body. Two were in her stomach and one was in her shoulder.

"Tamsin!" Brie cried out; dropping heavily at the blonde's side.

"Brynhildr, don't! The arrows are laced with poison, look." One of the Valkyries from the sisterhood shouted; stopping her leader from pulling them out of the injured blonde as black gunge surrounded Tamsin's wounds.

"You… owe me…big time for…. this" Tamsin struggled to scoff; her breathing become ragged. Her condition was getting worse as the black goo had become visible in her veins. The green-eyed beauty was finding it exhausting to keep her eyes open.

"Tamsin, please stay with me. Why did you do that?" Brie whimpered seeing Tamsin fighting to keep her eyes open

"I..might be…arrogant…but I … always do..my duty…to protect you" Tamsin replied weakly.

Tears started to fall down Brie's face, as she cradled the blonde in her arms. Tamsin's head become heavy; as it fell to the side, she could see Clara's army charging across the field.

Just before everything went dark, she could here Brie's voice calling out her name.

"No, no, no, Tamsin!" Brie sobbed; shaking the lifeless blonde in her arms.

* * *

**Note;**

**I'm sorry I really need to stop with the cliff hangers.**

**Next chapter will be rated 'M' so woo finally getting there people**

**Thanks for reading x **

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Shout outs **

**Guest:** How did you like the update? Glad you love the fic, thanks for the feedback :)

**ares000;** Not sure what you are thanking me for, but I guess you're most very welcome :)

**isamar. cruz. 984****: **Apologies if it did seem rushed, I seem to get ahead of myself when I writing cause I've already started writing other parts for later chapters. I needed the story to progress, but Tamsin is a stubborn Valkyrie so I needed her to tell someone about her relationship with Brie, in order to develop the history between them. So I hoped that Tamsin and Kenzi close relationship helped explained why she told her about Brie being her fiancée. I'm glad you love Brie and the Valkubus in my story, they're fun to write. Thank you for your review, it's much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this one :)

**keyatwin;** I like to keep you guys on your toes. I always planned for them to be a previously engaged couple. Thanks for the feedback, keeps me wanting to write more. I hope this chapter kept up with your expectations :)

**Hubbahubba;** thanks for your on-going support. Hope this chapter was worth waiting for :)

**Guest:** Haha cliff-hangers just seem to happen when I get to the end of the chapters. I love reading reviews where you guys are enjoying it, so thanks :)

**kapius; **thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I know you're looking forward to Tamsin and Brie interacting again in present time and that is coming up very soon, so for now I hope that their first interaction with each other will hold you over till then. I already have an outline of how Tamsin's going to react to Brie attacking Bo, so stayed tuned to find out :)

**nicasol:** thanks for your on-going feedback, exactly Bo definitely needs a reality check. Hope enjoyed this chapter :)

**Guest:** I'm glad I won you over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Guest:** thanks for the generous words in your review, hope this chapter was worth waiting for :)

**team-valkyrie;** Oh don't worry Bo won't be able just click her fingers and the valkyrie would come running into her arms, especially with Brie back in her life; she will have to fight for Tamsin. Bo and Brie are going to be like two children fighting over their favourite doll. Haha spooking when I started to write the character Brie; I had Amber Heard and Dianna Agron in my mind, so yeah feel free to picture Brie as any hot blonde :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I want you- fellow reader's opinion. I'm thinking of doing a Yule chapter and a Valentine's Day chapter in the future. But the Yule chapter will be completely different from the show, obviously because we have Brie; just wandering if you guys would be interested in that so I can start thinking of ideas **

**Again I'm sorry; we won't find out what Brie did to Tamsin to hurt her so badly, because the chapter did end up being extremely long again but next chapter will explain.**

**Finally 'M' Rated, as promised!**

**Hope you guys don't mind where I've gone with this story :)**

**Let me know what you think x**

**Shouts out at the end; hope you don't mind me doing them I just really appreciate your reviews x**

* * *

"Dude, No! It's just getting to the good bit. You cannot leave it like that!" Kenzi moaned

"I'm out of alcohol short stack!" Tamsin replied bluntly as if it was the most obvious reason to why she stopped the story. She walked to the kitchen searching for something strong to drink.

"I think I already know what happened" Bo said; hoisting herself of the couch.

"What? How would you know?" Kenzi questioned eagerly. Tamsin raised her eyebrows also intrigued to how she would know.

"Brie told me that you sacrificed yourself to save her" Bo replied softly; walking towards the Valkyrie.

"Hold up! You've met her? What she like?" Kenzi said over enthusiastically; jumping up from the couch.

Bo and Tamsin narrowed their stare to the over excited human. Kenzi noticing the glares from the two fae; she just fell back on to the lounger, like a stroppy kid.

"I only want to know what she's like" Kenzi pouted

"Don't worry Kenz; I'm sure you will meet her soon because by the sounds of things she isn't going anywhere" Bo replied slightly in a hostile tone.

Tamsin shot her glare at Bo "What else did she tell you?"

'_That I'm your last anchor' _Bo thought; wanting to know what it meant because it seriously pissed off the other Valkyrie nearly crushing her jaw into pieces.

"Just that she hurt you a long time ago, and she's here to fight for you, to get you back." Bo said nonchalantly

"Well isn't that cute." Tamsin said in a snarky tone. "But you jumped ahead of the story, way to go to spoiler it for the kids" The Valkyrie sarcastically shifted her weight looking over at the human. "But I didn't die that day." She said glancing back at Bo.

"Shut up! How the hell did you survive?" Kenzi gleamed; fascinated in Tamsin's story.

"Well—"Tamsin started to begin before she heard footsteps come down the stairs; she instantly got a flashback to when she last heard those familiar footsteps; causing her to shiver over the memory forever embedded in her mind.

" Hale? I didn't know you were here" Bo said; she switched her stare to the human and frowned teasingly towards the brunette.

"Yeah well looks like you weren't the only one" Hale replied; feeling disappointed that he hasn't got to spend a lot of time with Kenzi tonight.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Blame Tamsin and her double life" Kenzi said apologetically; getting off the couch and when to hug her now official boyfriend.

Tamsin furrowed her stare at the blue eyed beauty, not amused by her remark.

"Me! I'm the one that's scarred for life. I almost didn't recognise you without your tight boxers on, seriously how does _it_ even breath." Tamsin snarled at Hale.

"What did I miss?" Bo scoffed

"Nothing!" Hale hastily answered. "Little mama I better get going, because well I never felt more exposed in my life" the siren mumbled to the human, but Bo and Tamsin laughed as they could still hear him clearly.

"You're so adorable, when you're self-conscious" Kenzi bit her lip before leaning in and kissing the siren tenderly. "Rain-check?" The human continued friskily as she pulled away from his soft lips.

Hale reciprocated with a humming tone, and nodded his head; he loved the way Kenzi kissed him, always left him speechless. The siren kissed the human on her cheek before existing.

"How long has he been up there?" Bo asked slightly amused by the situation.

"About 40 minutes to an hour." Kenzi replied guiltily; before playfully scowling at the Valkyrie "Blondie over here having impeccable timing as ever disturbed us before anything officially happened and then I might of….kinda forgot he was up there"

"If Tamsin disturbed you before you two, did anything. I wander what he was doing up there all this time" Bo teased; laughing at her own remark

Tamsin and Kenzi scrunched their face in unison horrified by where the succubus was going with it.

"Yep, definitely a succubus" Tamsin mocked

"Yes wonder-snatch has a dirty mind, what else is new? PLEASE continue the story" Kenzi pleaded

"Hey, I have feelings you know" Bo said defensively.

Tamsin laughed over the human's remark seeing how cute the succulet looked right now by Kenzi's playful dig.

"I suppose this will have to do" Tamsin grunted; picking up the wine. "Where were we?" the Valkyrie teased seeing how intently the human was staring at her.

"You took THREE poisonous arrows for Brie" Kenzi exhaled audibly before continuing "It's like an epic love story" the human placed her head on the palm of her hands, so that she was cupping her cheeks; clearly smitten over Tamsin's actions.

Bo rolled her eyes. _'Epic, really! She took a bullet for me, doesn't that mean something and I'm a succubus; I can heal and she still protected me.'_ Her mind thought

"Oh that's right." Tamsin smirked. "Well it turned out the mole fae kinda saved my life."

* * *

**Flashback**

Tamsin remained lifeless in Brie's arms; her body felt weak and achy, as if something was slowly draining her of her life essence. The Valkyrie eye's remained shut but she could hear distant voices.

"Is it too late" Brie prompted worriedly

"I don't know; the Valkyrie in my ranks only took one poison arrow, she's taken three and the poison has already spread throughout her body, this might not work." Clara sympathised; wearing a black fabric glove as she pulled the arrows out of Tamsin, and rubbed a green mesh like ointment over her wounds.

"Shut up, you don't know Tamsin she can fight this, she will be okay" Brie said in hostile tone; trying to remain hopeful that the blonde was going to be fine.

"Brynhildr, we need to get her back to your camp, it's not safe out here for her or for any of us." Clara tried to rationalise with the hazel-eyed beauty.

"Okay, let's get her back." Brie said before demanding one of the Valkyries from Tamsin's sisterhood to help her pick her up.

Tamsin foggily groaned as her body felt sore and feeble. Her eyes fluttered open; she could see a blurry image, sitting next to her bedside.

"Tamsin" Brie said softly; grabbing hold of her hand, moving closer to the injured Valkyrie.

"Well I know I'm not in Valhalla if your ass is here. What happen?" Tamsin said shakily; trying to sit up.

"You need to rest" Brie commanded; gently placing her hands on the blonde's shoulder making sure not to touch her wounds from the arrows.

Tamsin grumbled in protest hated the feeling of being so weak, but she had no strength to fight against.

"Why are even here?" Tamsin replied agitated; disliking the idea of being so easily dominated by the hazel-eyed beauty.

Brie was shocked by Tamsin's hostility. She couldn't understand how she can be so cold after saving her life.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, you've been out for almost 2 weeks" Brie said defensively; not attempting to hide the hurt in her voice.

"2 Weeks! Why haven't I healed yet?" Tamsin strained

"Silas has found a new way to attack us, well more specifically the leaders of the sisterhoods." Brie replied

"Wait! Am I-I…Am I hu-" Tamsin couldn't bring herself to say the word _'human'_.

Brie noticed the vulnerable glare from Tamsin. She could tell the Valkyrie was panicking but yet she was trying so hard to hide it.

"No!" hazel-eyed blonde replied hastily before she tried to act nonchalantly. "Don't worry you're still the bitchist Valkyrie alive. Silas laced the arrows with poison. That mole messenger you sent to inform Clara about the ambush. There is a witch doctor that resides at her camp she came up with a cure after one of Clara's Valkyries was hit when she leapt in front of the arrow protecting her. Clara brought the cure with her, knowing about Sila's new strategy. She thinks an informant told him that she was coming with reinforcements so he called back his enemy with that roaring noise and released the poison arrows to kill me." She paused; a genuine smile grew on her face. "But you saved me" Brie said kind-heartedly.

There was an awkward silence as the two women stared compassionately at each other.

"Why did you do it?" Brie exhaled.

"It's our duty to fight by your side, what good are you if you were dead. Besides any other Valkyrie would have done the same." Tamsin replied bluntly

"But that's just it; you're not like any other Valkyrie. You are one of the most infuriating people that i have ever met, you've made it your mission to embarrassing me in front of your sisterhood for the past couple of months" Brie paused as she stared intently at the blonde, looking at were the arrow had wielded into her shoulder; she lightly traced her index finger around Tamsin's collarbone; causing the green-eyed beauty to briefly tense before she relaxed into the contact, closing her eyes briefly at the warm touch. "Then you do a selfless thing like that. I can't read you Tamsin and it drives me insane." The Valkyrie continued shyly.

Brie's eyes dropped on Tamsin's endearing lips; she felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss them. Just at the green-eyed blonde noticed the lustful look in the other Valkyries eyes; she had already leant down and slowly placed her lips over Tamsin's kissing her passionately.

Tamsin's body tensed over the gesture, she slowly started to reciprocate the kiss before pulling away; feeling a sudden pain shoot across her stomach, but didn't let the other Valkyrie see her in pain. The soreness had awoken the other side of Tamsin, her hostility side; she hated being so weak in front of Brie.

"Wow getting you under my thumb was much easier than I thought. Do you do this with all your injured Valkyries?" Tamsin said monstrously; her defensive walls shot up, hated being in this vulnerable position, especially in front of someone she cared for.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tamsin?" Brie snapped; scowling hurtfully at the blonde.

That was the second time Brie was shocked to see this hostile side of Tamsin; she felt like such a fool for kissing her. Not wanting to give Tamsin the satisfaction to see how hurt she was by the blonde's words she left the marquee without waiting for a reply; she just walked out hurriedly.

* * *

Kenzi jumped out of her seat a smacked the Valkyrie hard across the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" Tamsin moaned; narrowing her stare and scrunching her nose up at the blue-eyed beauty.

"That's for being an asshat! She really liked you and you made her feel—" Kenzi replied honestly, before being cut off.

"I know, but I was weak and didn't want our first moment to be like that so I acted like jackass." Tamsin said; she knew it wasn't a good excuse but that was her way of protecting herself from being so vulnerable.

"Yeah no shit!" Kenzi said firmly; sitting back on the couch. "Well did you go after her" the human prompted wanting to know the rest of the story.

"Not exactly, after I healed. We did everything in our power to avoid one another. Brie made Acacia cover her training sessions with my sisterhood and I avoided the training sessions just in case she showed up. I blamed it on my injuries but my mentor knew there was nothing wrong with me. So Acacia in the end forced me to go and fate would have it that Acacia was summoned by Odin so Brie had to take over."

"But something obviously must have happened between you two; you got fricking engaged after all!" Kenzi said ecstatically

"Well if someone would stop interrupting maybe you would find out." Tamsin sneered.

Kenzi put her fingers on her lips, pretending to lock her mouth before throwing the invisible key away. Bo remained uncomfortable; fiddling with her fingers, trying to prepare herself for what she was going to hear, knowing that her heart was going to become even more heavy.

An unconscious smile grew on Tamsin's face when her thoughts took over her mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

After an uncomfortable training session, that felt like it went on for hours for both Valkyries, if finally had come to an end.

"Good job sisters, your performance is enhancing greatly. Acacia is teaching you well. I will see you here tomorrow when the sunrises. You are dismissed." Brie said; lifting her stare to glimpse at Tamsin who was looking at her back with a sincere look.

The Valkyrie's gaze of the hazel-eyed beauty was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Tamsin, I haven't seen you around for a while. What you did for Brynhildr was so noble" A Valkyrie from her sisterhood said flirtingly; as she brushed her fingers up and down the green-eyed beauty's arm.

"Mia" Tamsin gasped; she knew this Valkyrie has always fancied her, and usually Tamsin would play along for her own amusement but something felt different inside of the green-eyed beauty she couldn't pinpoint what it was until it finally clicked in her head.

Tamsin shrugged her arm away from Mia's touch; glancing over at Brie who witnessed the Valkyrie flirting with Tamsin and decided to walk away from the situation that was causing her heart to feel like it had dropped into her stomach.

Tamsin saw Brie walking away and decided to gather the courage to go talk to her leaving the other Valkyrie in a sour mood after the green-eyed blonde showed no interest in her advances.

Brie walked into her place of rest; she released a huge sigh, trying to make the heaviness that she feels in her chest to disappear with no avail.

"Brie" Tamsin called out softly

"Tamsin, this is my private quarters, you should not—"Brie snapped before her breath got caught in her mouth when she felt the green-eyed beauty crash their lips together. Their armour clanged against each other, preventing the two women to feel how much their bodies where burning for one another.

"When have I ever obeyed the rules" Tamsin scoffed; placing her forehead on the blonde's; she surprised herself that she kissed her, she was only going apologise. "I'm sorry" she mumbled in a heartfelt tone. "I can't stop thinking about you and how horrible I—" the blonde continued before Brie silenced her when she placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tamsin grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss becomes extremely heated as Brie ran her tongue along the blonde's lower lip; instantly granted access, as their tongues explored each other's mouths quickly.

Their lips moved in perfect sync with one another, the kiss becomes more passionate as their feelings for one another since the day they met come rushing to the surface. They both had been dancing around their sexual tension refusing to give into it until now.

Tamsin pulled out of the kiss; but gently bit Brie's lower lip, slowly tugging at it, causing the hazel-eyed Valkyrie to release an audible moan. The green-eyed beauty guides Brie to her bed, trying to get her out of her gold plate armour that was v-shaped and hanged around her shoulders with no avail.

Brie scoffed at the frustrated look that washed over the Valkyrie's face.

"Are you having trouble there?" Brie teased

The hazel-eyed blonde's remark just spurred the blonde on to get her out of it quicker. She finally manages to unhinge it allowing it to fall smoothly off the Valkyrie's shoulders. Tamsin speedily removes hers immediately after, before eagerly placing a yearning kiss on the blonde's sweet lips.

They both collapse on to the bed, their lips not parting. Tamsin swiftly tops the blonde, as she throws her leg over her effectively straddling the Valkyrie. Brie's hands started to trail their way underneath Tamsin's dulled coloured inner tunic; her fingers brush over the Valkyrie's toned stomach and made their way eagerly to her breasts.

The green-eyed beauty throws her head back; arching her spine at the blonde's ruthless contact as Brie squeezes Tamsin's breast in a rhythmic motion whilst simultaneously grazing her thumb over her nipples.

Tamsin feeling more aroused by the blonde's touch, she grasps hold of Brie's inner tunic and pulls her body up towards her, crashing their lips together before she forcefully unravelled the fabric clothing over the hazel-eyed beauty's shoulders. Tamsin wasted no time in encasing Brie's nipple with her teeth as her tongue starts to flick over the sensitive area causing it to become more erected. The Valkyrie's breathing became ragged as arousal instantly shot to her core making her become wet by the blonde's skilful touch. The tension in Brie's body become too much as Tamsin switched to her other breast repeating the same action; the hazel-eyed blonde raffled her hands through the green eyed beauty's hair, encouraging her to continue. Tamsin unexpectedly sucked on the nipple before gently tugging at the sensitive area with her teeth.

"Oohh, Tamsin" Brie moaned; as she scrunched the blonde's hair, gripping it tightly.

Tamsin smirked against the Valkyrie's skin as she placed kisses on her chest eventually making her way to her endearing lips; where she hovered.

"Calling my name already, I must be good" Tamsin said smugly

"Just shut up and kiss me" Brie pleaded; before she cupped the Valkyrie's face smashing their lips together before the blonde could reply.

Not parting lips with Tamsin, Brie hastily removes her inner tunic, before she placed a trail of kisses along the blonde's chest; she could hear the green-eyed Valkyrie's breath instantly heave under her touch.

The hazel-eyed beauty was too busy caught up in the moment when she finally realised Tamsin's scars from the three arrows that penetrated her smooth skin. Tamsin catches on quite quickly why Brie had stopped, as she gazed at her eyes; she saw heartfelt look glaring back at her.

Brie leans in towards the blonde's body placing sweet kisses along her scars, before she wholeheartedly kissed Tamsin's soft lips. Tamsin still on top of the blonde leans her weight forward to encourage the Valkyrie to lean back on the bed. A mischievous look washed across the green-eyed beauty's face before she leant down towards the blonde's warm body and started to kiss her neck tenderly, simultaneously sucking and nipping at the flesh, leaving a mark on her pulse point. A wave of arousal washes over Brie, making her involuntary begging the blonde to attend to the throbbing sensation protruding from her core.

"Tamsin, please.. I need you now" Brie said raggedly

Tamsin smugly made her way down the blonde's toned body with prolonged kisses just to tease the Valkyrie a little bit more. The green-eyed blonde made Brie quiver as she slowly rolled her tongue along her waist line, before she tugged at the leggings and her underwear with her teeth as she simultaneously pulled them down from her waist with her hands, and flinging them to the side.

The green-eyed Valkyrie bit her lip, keeping her stare with the blonde as she seductively run her hands on her bare toned legs. The Valkyrie slowly leant down and placed kisses along the hazel-eyed blonde's hip, teasing her Brie. Tamsin felt the Valkyrie's body shudder against her touch; she could hear the frustrated and pleasurable tone in the blonde's voice; she suddenly dropped to Brie's centre, licking her wet folds up to her clit in repeated motions.

"Fuck!" Brie gasped; clenching the sheets on her bed, as she thrust her hips against the blonde's contact.

Tamsin didn't dare to move away from Brie's core, hearing the groans escaping the blonde; fuelled her on more as she inserted two fingers into the Valkyrie's wet core, ruthlessly caressing her G-spot.

The green eyed beauty could feel Brie's wall tightening around her fingers. Whilst still stimulating her sweet spot, Tamsin slowly made her way up the blonde's body. She rolled her tongue along the Valkyrie's prominent v line causing the blonde to shudder under the touch. Tamsin started to quicken the pace; her fingers working skilfully inside the blonde as she crashed her lips against Brie's.

"Tamsin" Brie screamed loudly, vibrating against the blonde's lips she felt her walls contract around the Valkyrie's fingers. The hazel-eyed beauty was in complete ecstasy, eventually coming down from her high, panting heavily.

"Wow!" was all the blonde could manage; still trying to catch her breath.

Brie bit her lip as she gazed seductively at the blonde, swiftly changing their position, so now the hazel eyed Valkyrie was topping Tamsin.

* * *

"Earth to Tamsin" Kenzi said loudly

Tamsin slightly jumped when she realised the human was waving her hand right in front of her face. _When the hell did she get so close? _Tamsin thought.

What?" Tamsin asked in a clueless tone.

"Umm what were you thinking about that caused you to drool like a dog with a bone? Or do I even want to know?" Kenzi asked; scrunching her nose up half disgustedly.

"What!" Tamsin said; consciously wiping her mouth but scowled at the human when she realised she was winding her up as there was no wetness around her mouth.

Bo and Kenzi scoffed seeing Tamsin freak out. "Oh Tammy, you've got it bad for this Brie person" the human said; releasing a sigh.

Bo's face suddenly dropped and she looked anxiously at the blonde who looked just as stunned as she did by the statement; waiting for a reply but there wasn't one. The succulet faced her fingers and started to fiddle with them trying to distract herself from the confusing feelings that just struck her over the human's remark.

"Skipping the raunchy details between you and Brie, because my ears don't need to hear about your activities between the sheets?" Kenzi said

"Kenzi!" Bo snapped; she was just as shocked at her outburst, as the other two women.

"Anyway" Kenzi said firmly; removing her shocked glare from the succulet and back to the blonde. "What happened between you two to force you into an engagement?"

"Well we managed to keep our relationship between us for about 80 years-."Tamsin begun before the human interrupted.

"Hold up. 80 years! Wow you guys must have taken it extremely slow. Surprise you didn't marry her before" Kenzi gasped

"Valkyries don't really do marriage Kenz, especially with another Valkyrie. It's never be heard off for two Valkyries to get married." Tamsin replied; in a snarky tone.

"That's just bullshit, how can Valkyries not do marriage?" Bo asked in disbelief; it bothered more than it probably should.

"It's not in our nature Bo." Tamsin said soothingly with half-smile at the brunette.

"So what happened?" Bo gulped; she couldn't believe she just asked that question. The succulet wanted to know what made Brie so special for Tamsin to offer her hand in marriage; if it was so against everything she believed in but B knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well we kind of got caught up in the moment if you will" Tamsin coughed awkwardly. "Mia the flirtatious bitch of a Valkyrie caught us; she was still kind of sensitive that I didn't choose her, so she ratted us out to Odin, let's just say he didn't support our relationship." Tamsin replied with a nose scrunch.

* * *

**Note:**

**God Kenz why pull Tamsin out of her thoughts :) Haha**

**There are more flashbacks to come, and things start to get intense between the two Valkyries.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Let me know what you think, feedback it's greatly appreciated, I'll be sure to write back to you x**

* * *

**Shout outs**

I just want to thank you guys for the on-going support and taking the time to drop me a review, it truly means a lot.

**Guest;** I'm glad you're enjoying the story; Tamsin's flashbacks are fun to write. I know you want Bo and Tamsin together soon and trust when I say they will be end game but they do have a long road ahead; as we have to deal with Bo's relationship with Lauren and obviously Brie.

**Hubbahubba**: Glad you enjoyed it. Haha love that you gave Brie and Tamsin, their own _Brangelina _:)

**team-valkyrie;** you're reviews always make me laugh. Oh god you ship them too, when I think about where I'm going to go with this story I really don't want to hurt Brie, I grown to love her, I love them together; oh god what have I started haha but Valkubus will always be end game I just love their interaction with each other; they see each other as equals. I love Dianna she just awesome, especially in the Killers video so great choice. I hope I didn't take away the romantic feels you had when you thought Tamsin died. I have other ideas about the time Tamsin sacrificed her life for Brie; so you'll just have to wait and see :P. Thanks for the support, glad you enjoy the story :)

**Guest: **Thanks for the feedback, glad you enjoyed it. I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long :)

**Ana:**Thanks for the feedback, hope your exams went okay. I found the mistakes so thanks again for letting me know. You'll have to wait and see if Brie was Tamsin's anchor but seeing how annoyed Brie got when she figured out that Bo was her last anchor should give you a hint haha. I'm sorry if you felt that Tamsin's death was abrupt, it was a counter attack by the enemy; I never actually planned for her to die it was just a cliffhanger :)

**Guest:** I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long :)

**HarukaIs: **Glad you're enjoying the fic, thanks for the feedback :)

**nicasol:** Haha I take it you like the last chapter; thanks for the on-going support.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was a little bit nervous to release the last chapter, but i feel so relieved/grateful by the reviews, you guys are awesome. Some of you are shipping what you've established as bramsin/ tamrie. Which is awesome because they do have a lot of history and it makes me feel like I've accomplished something haha. This fic is Valkubus endgame, so I thought if you guys would like I can do a spin off where Tamsin and Brie are endgame just for you Bramsin/Tamrie fans, as I feel obligated for taking you down that road in the first place, but we still have a lot more to come before the end of this story :) **

**If you reviewed in the last chapter, check out for each of your shout outs at the end :) **

**This chapter is Tamsin/Brie heavy; Valkubus will come later just bear with me x **

* * *

"Well we kind of got caught up in the moment if you will" Tamsin coughed awkwardly. "Mia the flirtatious bitch of a Valkyrie caught us; she was still kind of sensitive that I didn't choose her, so she ratted us out to Odin, let's just say he didn't support our relationship." Tamsin replied with a nose scrunch.

**Flashback**

"Wow! Are you really going to let him control who you can be with?" Tamsin shouted; grabbing Brie's arms, as a desperate plea to get through to her.

Tamsin's angst voice caught the attention of the sisterhood that were waiting for Brie's arrival for combat training.

"Tamsin this is neither the time nor place." Brie hissed; shrugging off the blondes contact as she witnessed how much attention was on them.

"Well excuse me if I was brought up hearing stories about the legendary Brynhildr; the fearless Valkyrie." Tamsin said sarcastically; she scoffed at the ridiculous stories. "You are nothing but a coward!" she continued mock.

Brie raised her hand and slapped Tamsin furiously around the face. The new sisterhood that had been assigned to Brie gasped at her actions.

"You're excused!" Brie replied through her gritted teeth, narrowing her stare at the blonde.

Tamsin turned to face the hazel-eyed beauty; she squared up to the Valkyrie with her signature smirk, before Acacia come along and diffused the tension between the two.

"Brynhildr! The new sisterhood is waiting for you." Acacia said firmly.

Brie walked away from the two Valkyries heading towards the sisterhood.

"Tamsin" Acacia shouts out, as the blonde had already started to walk away unnoticeably; ignoring the stares from her mentor and her peers.

After teaching the sisterhood in combat training Brie headed back to her quarters. She didn't appear surprised when she saw Tamsin sitting on her bed.

"You shouldn't be here, Tamsin" Brie said nonchalantly

The blonde stood up with a mischievous grin as she started to walk towards the hazel eyed Valkyrie; she cupped her face and crushed their lips together. Brie deepened the kiss as she placed her hand on the blonde's hips and pulled her body closer.

"You think they bought it" Brie gasped; as she pulled out of the heated kiss.

"They've probably already told Odin we've separated. You were very convincing." Tamsin raised her eyebrows, extended her arms, pushing the blonde further away from her. "Did you have to slap me so hard?"

"Did you have to make me sound so old" Brie exhaled she cupped the blonde's face bringing it closer to her as she started placing a trail of kisses on the cheek that she had previously slapped "But I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment. I wasn't the only one that was convincing." She continued kissing Tamsin's jawline tenderly.

Tamsin lightly laughed; her body instantly relaxed as she felt the blonde's lips against her cheek moving towards her jaw.

"Firstly you are older than me, so that makes you old and secondly I still don't understand why I had to be the one begging you to stay with me and not to listen to Odin. Do you know how that will tarnish my reputation" Tamsin said half-jokingly.

Brie leant towards the blonde's ear and whispered "Because I'm the legendary Brynhildr" she pushed the green-eyed beauty on to bed and straddled her. "You will do what I say?" she continued seductively hoisting Tamsin's arms behind her head as she simultaneously grinding into her hips.

A slight pleasurable moan escaped Tamsin's mouth, when Brie suddenly dipped her head into the blonde's neck and started to tenderly place kisses along her pulse point.

"What's gotten into you?" Tamsin asks playfully; her neck tilting to give Brie more access.

"What can I say fake arguing with you is kinda hot" Brie replied; raising her head from the blonde's neck and kisses her deeply when she met her lips; releasing her hold of Tamsin's arms; the Valkyrie sat up not breaking the contact. The hazel eyed beauty was still on top of her.

"Why are you in armour right now?" Tamsin growled frustratingly, pulling out of the kiss. Her hands couldn't roam freely over the blonde's causing her to become irritated by the obstruction.

"Well not all of us can skip combat training." Brie scoffed; seeing the same adorable frustrated look across the blonde's face trying to get the armour off.

"Seriously after all this time, you still have trouble getting it off" Brie laughed

"Well maybe you should take better care of it" Tamsin playfully snapped back finally getting it to fall off Brie's shoulders; leaving her in her tight cloth leggings and her inner tunic, the same as Tamsin.

Brie quickly closed the gap between them, colliding their lips together eagerly. Tamsin let out a soft moan; her lips parted granting Brie access as her tongue run along her bottom lip. Both Valkyries quickly removed each other's inner tunics; exposing their upper bodies. The Valkyrie laid sweet kisses on Brie's chest before keenly dipping her fingers into the blonde's leggings cupping her core with the palm of her hand.

"Even when I'm on top you have to take the lead-" Brie said raggedly before it turned into a complete moan, as Tamsin's fingers brushed over her throbbing clit and entered her wet core, skilfully rubbing her sweet spot.

"Are you complaining? Do you want me stop?" Tamsin teased whispering in the blonde's ear before playfully nibbling on it, as she simultaneously pulled on Brie's lower back with her free hand; encouraging her to grind harder on her fingers; to increase the friction between her legs.

Brie tried to contain the pleasurable scream by biting her lip abruptly but the audible groan was still heard, causing the green-eyed beauty to quicken her pace; thrusting her fingers tactically in and out of the blonde.

The increase friction against her g-spot, sent a wave of arousal to course through her body; awakening Brie's wild side as she started to ride Tamsin's contact furiously; her nails digging into the green-eyed blonde's shoulder.

Tamsin grunted through her gritted teeth as the blonde's nails penetrated her smooth skin. The Valkyrie wanted to send the hazel eyed beauty over the edge; she reduced the thrust of her finger as she produced small circular motions on her throbbing clit. Brie moaned at the slow contact to her sweet spot, but was still feeling tensed by the contact to her clit.

"Tamsin, pleaseeee" Brie whimpered in her hear.

Tamsin rubbed Brie's wetness over her core, before she instantaneously quickened her pace thrusting deeply into the blonde, whilst producing swift circular motions over her sensitive clit.

"Oh my god, Tamsin I'm going cc—" Brie screamed before biting the blonde's shoulder, the intense orgasm was too much for her to handle.

Tamsin whimpered feeling Brie's teeth sink into her skin; her fingers has become smothered in the Valkyrie's wetness.

Both women collapsed back onto the bed, with Brie's body lying breathlessly on top of the blonde's.

"So pretend make up sex is totally the best thing ever" Brie scoffed; starting to get her breath back.

Tamsin slightly scoffed at the remark.

"Can you imagine how good the sex would be like if we actually argued and had a fight?" Tamsin asked; placing kisses on Brie's neck.

"Hmmm, well I actually wouldn't want to find out. I don't want to ever argue with you, even if the sex would be amazing. I lo—" Brie froze; the words were just going to flow out, they came so naturally, but they scared her. Over the time they had been together not once have they said those three words to each other.

Tamsin pulled her head away from her neck and cupped the blonde's face looking affectionately into her eyes.

"You too" Tamsin smirked, as she traced her thumb over Brie's beautifully shaped lips.

Brie smiled, she knew that neither of them had to say those eight letters; Valkyries have always believe that actions mean more than words.

The hazel-eyed beauty playfully bit down on Tamsin's thumb, before removing her hand from her face, to kiss her endearing lips.

"Your turn babe" Brie said seductively, as she pulled out of the kiss; making her way slowly down the blonde's impeccable toned body, she swiftly removed her cloth like leggings in a one fluid moment.

Brie teasingly placed kisses up the blonde's legs; she ran her tongue on the inside of the Valkyries thigh right next to her wet core.

"Now, whose the one teasing" Tamsin said heavily as she tried to anticipate the Valkyrie's next move.

Brie smirked against the blonde's thigh, placing one last kiss on it. She hoisted herself towards the green-eyed beauty's lips, crashing against them, while her tongue keenly entwined with Tamsin's.

The kiss quickly deepened becoming more heated by the second, Brie run her fingers over the Valkyrie's core, causing the blonde to gasp at the gentle touch.

The hazel-eyed beauty broke away from the kiss, to make her way down the blonde's toned physique, she rolled her tongue over her stomach; causing the Valkyrie to shudder over the touch. Brie wasted no time to attend to the throbbing sensation that was protruding from Tamsin's core. The blonde placed kisses on the sensitive clit, become she simultaneously started to suck on it whilst her tongue relentlessly flicked the sensitive area.

"Fuck!" Tamsin groaned; grinding her hips against the touch.

Brie gave a wide lick at her core before she persistently dipped her tongue in and out of the blonde's core.

Tamsin clenched the bed sheets, as she was so close in reaching her climax.

"Brie…god please…please" Tamsin grunted breathlessly

The Valkyrie was more than happy to apply to her needs, as she thrust two fingers into the blonde's soaking core; causing Brie to become more aroused and determined to make the Valkyrie reach the orgasm she is longing for.

In swift motions, Brie was massaging Tamsin's sweet spot furiously, whilst ruthlessly alternating from flicking and sucking on her clit.

Tamsin arched her back; screaming in ecstasy as her walls tightened around her lover's fingers. Brie gently kissed her erected clit, before she made her way up the breathless blonde's body; kissing the bite mark she had previously laid during her climax. Both women were panting next to each other.

"You're right pretend make up sex, is just wow!" Tamsin exhaled heavily, as she pulled the blonde in for affectionate hug, their legs tangled with each other's.

"I don't want to leave" Tamsin whined.

"Then don't"

"I have too; we can't risk getting caught again, because this was exactly what happened last time when Mia found us in a compromising position." Tamsin laughed.

"Well if she didn't follow you around like a love struck idiot, then maybe she wouldn't have found you in between my legs." Brie nudged the blonde playfully.

"Careful you almost sounded jealous." Tamsin teased

Brie tugged her head into the Valkyries neck. "I will always be jealous, when it comes to you. I guess you have that effect on me; I don't want to ever share you, I want you to always be mine."

"I'm not going anywhere; I like you being in my arms. I don't think I have any plans yet to exchange you, maybe in couple of hundred years; might go for a hot brunette instead." Tamsin teased.

"Don't you dare" Brie said firmly, topping the Valkyrie; pinning her to the bed.

"I'm kidding" Tamsin smirked. Brie leant down and kissed the blonde passionately.

"I better get going" Tamsin said, reluctantly pulling out of the kiss; she put her clothes back on and leant down kissing the blonde one more time before she left.

* * *

"Smooth fabricating a fight in front of the sisterhood like that, but I take it that didn't last long." Kenzi said proudly

"Technically no, but only because Acacia thought she was doing me a favour by asking Odin if I could transfer into another sisterhood; Clara's sisterhood." Tamsin replied

"Wouldn't that have made it easier to keep up pretences? Couldn't you two just meet up in secret; like normal forbidden lovers do?" Kenzi questioned bemusedly.

Tamsin rolled her eyes playfully at 'forbidden lovers' remark.

"Under normal circumstances probably, Clara's camp was just over 30 minutes away, but I started to notice that ravens were following my every move; I know Odin put them on me, after all, my reputation did perceive me and he knew me well. So I couldn't sneak out and see her. Brie and I were forced apart for about 10 years." Tamsin said distantly

"You didn't see her for 10 years." Kenzi said gobsmacked her mouth overly exaggeratedly ajar.

"Yeah well we saw each other on the battlefield, not exactly the time for reminiscing. We both knew that we couldn't be together, not while I had ravens on my tail." Tamsin said bluntly

"I couldn't imagine seeing the person that I love and not being able to touch them" Bo said more emotionally that she intended as her eyes met the Valkyrie's green eyes.

There was an awkward silence as the two fae women just stared tenderly at each other, not being able to break away from each other's contact, until Kenzi's impatience grew.

"What happened next?" she raised her hands in frustration

"One day the ravens that had been following me for almost ten years just disappeared and they would only go if their master told them to. At first I didn't think anything of it for weeks, until I overheard two Valkyries talking about a fallout that happened between Brie and Odin."

**Flashback**

"I still can't believe it; Brynhildr was like a daughter to Odin. How could she define him like that? and to think I actually looked up to her!" A young brown eyed Valkyrie said disgustedly

"I know I've heard the other week that Acacia has been pointed the new leader of the camp now." Another blonde Valkyrie replied.

"What the hell are two bitching about? What happened to Brie" Tamsin shouted; her heart stopped hearing that Brie foolishly went against Odin.

"Tamsin! I-I" the young brown eyed warrior stuttered.

The other Valkyrie stood more firmly smirking towards Tamsin before replying "Brynhildr disobeyed Odin; she was ordered to decide to fight between two kings, Hjalmhunna and Agnar. Our lord wanted her to pick the older king, Hjalmgunnar, but yet she refused and battled for Agnar; who she led to his victory. Now you're disgraced pathetic girlfriend is facing the consequence for her defiance."

Tamsin immediately saw red and grabbed the Valkyries inner tunic and threw her into the wall; wiping the smug look of her face. The other Valkyrie stood there in fear she couldn't even move, she was petrified of Tamsin.

"I swear to god, unless you want to go through your first re-birth right now, you better start talking Carmen." Tamsin spat; gritting her teeth and the obnoxious Valkyrie.

"You can't save her, Tamsin. I heard Odin has condemned her to live the life of a mortal woman, and imprisoned her in a remote castle behind a wall of shields on top of mount Hindarfjall in the Alps. Where she must remain in a deep sleep within a ring of fire until any man rescues and marries her. They may only pass through the ring of fire, if there soul is completely fearless, rumours have it many have died trying already." Carmen said in a fearful voice, as Tamsin eyes burned intensely into hers.

"What?" Tamsin gasped; feeling a lump forming in her throat as her heart pounded heavily against her chest. She was trying so hard to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes, but some had already trailed down her face.

* * *

**Note;**

**Sorry there wasn't much content in this chapter, but it just was the right place to cut it off.**

**Tamsin's storytelling is taking up more chapters that I'd thought I hope you guys are okay with that, and not getting bored of it. We will soon see Brie and Tamsin's reunion and how Bo is going to deal with that in the next couple of chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Let me know what you think, I will drop you a shout out in the next chapter anyway if you review, so feel free to ask me anything x **

* * *

**Shout outs **

**wasp16 ;** I'm defo going to do a Yule ep now your gracious review helped me to think of the storyline I'm going to do for that chap, can't wait to see what you think of it but I don't know when it will fit into the story; hopefully it will be soon. Thanks for the review and the fav :)

**Hubbahubba:** Thank you! I just hope I can continue keeping you interested in the storyline. Haha so your hard core bramsin fan aye, I love writing for them two :)

**Isamar. cruz.984:** Haha as you wish, I hope you enjoyed this chap :)

**Neon-Rainbow80**: Thanks for the fav and follow, means a lot. Your review was very gracious thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Welcome to team bramsin as what the other readers have started to call them :)

**Guest:** Hahaa I do love Bramsin, they are so fun to write. I'm glad you're enjoying their history/relationship.

**Guest:** Thank you for your kind review, I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long. I'm glad you're enjoying the story; I hope I can continue to please you readers.

**Guest:** Thanks for taking the time to review. Glad you love it, makes me want to keep writing and helps me come up with more ideas for my story.

**FallenForDark;** Thanks for the follow; glad you're enjoying it; the tension is fun to write. Hopefully there is a whole lot more to come.

**nicasol;** 100% behind you I'm team Valkubus and I promise it will end that way, but Bo will have to fight for Tamsin. The amount of times I had unconsciously wrote Bo's name instead of Brie's during the 'm' rated scenes probably would have gave that away, thank god I noticed before posting haha. Thanks for the feedback and the support means a lot :)


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooo sorry for the delay, I can't believe how hard it was to write this chapter, it just wouldn't flow, but here it is now hope you enjoy! **

**This chapter is quite long, because you finally find out Tamsin's version on what went down and I wanted to fit it on to one chapter so I can move on to the long awaited reunion between the two Valkyries :) **

**If you reviewed in the last chapter, check out for each of your shout outs at the end :)**

* * *

"Wait so not only did this Odin dude go all sleeping beauty on Brie, but he made her human? This would make a crazy fae-ry tale story" the human laughed "See what I did there?" Kenzi continued to snicker at her own lame pun.

Tamsin and Bo raised their eyebrows; not amused by the joke. The succubus turned her attention to the blonde.

"Why would he make her human? Wasn't the fire theatrics and being comatose enough for this guy?" Bo quizzed bemusedly; she couldn't understand the extreme lengths Odin went to, in order to punish Brie.

"Well when I went to see Acacia, I didn't realise how important that little detail was."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Tamsin, you can't be here" Acacia grabbed the blonde and shoved her into her marquee before she was seen.

"I really don't give a shit. How could you not tell me about Brie?" Tamsin said angrily

"Because I knew you would do something stupid. So what's your plan Tamsin? You know you can't defeat Odin and you sure as hell can't save her, you don't even know where she is?" Acacia tried to reason with the blonde.

"Well it's my stupid mistake to make!" Tamsin huffed in frustration "Brie looked up to you like a mother; she's been gone missing for nearly three weeks and you haven't even tried to help her." The Valkyrie snapped; she hid the fact she knew where Brie was being held.

Acacia saw red and grabbed hold of the blonde.

"What do you know Tamsin? I tried, I begged him to give her a second chance, but Brynhildr had to run her mouth saying how sick and tired she was of following his orders and bringing her relationship with you into the mix; just sealed her fate. I couldn't help her Tams, I tried, I did I tried to save her."

The mentor felt extremely guilty; she contemplated whether she could have done more to help Brie. Acacia released her hold of the Valkyrie. "You know, you're not the only one that loves Brynhildr, she's like a daughter to me. The reason I didn't tell you was because I knew she wouldn't want you to risk your life for her."

"Well that choice is not yours or hers to make. I promise you Acacia I will bring her back; she would do the same for me and you know it." Tamsin's bottom lip started to quiver; there was no other option; she was going after Brie and no one was going to get in her way.

Tamsin went to leave, but her mentor's voice calling out her name stopped her in tracks as she turned to face Acacia.

"Tamsin, wait. There's something you need to know when you find Brynhildr." A worried look washed over Acacia's face; a look that Tamsin has never seen before. "I heard she's being kept—"

"I know where she is; top of mount Hindarfjall in the Alps and I know about the curse his placed on her" Tamsin finished; feeling distress over the situation Brie is in.

"But what you might not know is that Odin's curse rendered her human, to make sure that a fearless warrior is worthy of her hand in marriage, which will then restore her powers. Agnar the king she chose to stand by in battle; desperately wants to marry Brynhildr. I heard that his sending his best warriors to break through the ring of fire with no success."

"Well I need to get to her before one of the Agnar's men gets through. I can't lose Brie to a cowardly king that's afraid of a little heat" Tamsin tried to hide her fear behind her quirkiness.

Acacia looked at Tamsin with a heartfelt expression. "I don't know how Odin is going react to this kid." The mentor pulled the blonde into a hug. "But I've never been more proud of you."

"Bye Acacia" Tamsin said with meaning as if it might be the last time she would see her mentor in this life. The Valkyrie had to consider she might not make it out a life, if every other person that's tried to get through the ring of fire has been killed, what would make her so different. There was no other way; she was going after Brie even if it meant risking her first life as a Valkyrie.

* * *

"It took me a week to locate Brie on mount Hindarfjall. I know that Odin put her there because it took every ounce of strength I had to reach the remote castle; he challenged you both mentally and physically, I didn't think I was strong enough to make it when I finally saw the shields that surrounded the castle"

Tamsin paused her breathing become uneven and she could feel herself burning up as she continued to go down memory lane, but she continued nevertheless.

"Carmen was right; many had tried to save Brie, there were several skeleton remains on the floor when I entered the room Brie was kept in. But there was one thing that she couldn't have warned me about"

"What's that?" Bo asked intrigued

"That the ring of fire that was surrounding Brie, it was enchanted" Tamsin replied shakily, her breathing immediately become prominently ragged. The Valkyrie could feel her body burning up more rapidly.

"Enchanted how?" Kenzi questioned before her eyes widen when the blonde's eyes rolled to the back of her head, a roaring screech protruded from the Valkyrie's lungs.

"Tamsin!" Bo cried out; running over to her; trying to stabilise the blonde as her body was shaking uncontrollable.

"What's happening?" Kenzi shouted anxiously.

"Tamsin, can you hear me?" Bo pleaded but there was no answer from the unconscious Valkyrie as her body eventually stopped trembling. "Kenzi go ring Lauren!" the succubus snapped; she looked up at the human who remained in a trance.

Kenzi was frozen in fear as she gazed at the pale looking Valkyrie. "NOW!" the succulet shouted; breaking the human out of her trance.

Kenzi rushed upstairs to grab her phone to ring the good doctor.

"Tamsin, please come back to me" Bo said worryingly, cupping the blonde's face. The brunette suddenly felt a pull from her chest; she placed her hand on her heart.

"Tamsin" Bo gasped; somehow she had a strange feeling that the blonde needed her. The brunette's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted; collapsing on top of the unconscious Valkyrie.

* * *

Bo appeared in a room that was unbearably scorching; she could feel sweat dripping of her body instantly. She looked around her surroundings and saw engulfing flames sweep around like an F5 tornado on the Fujita scale. It wasn't moving it stayed in the same position circling around the same area. There were skeleton remains surrounding the outline of the firestorm.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Bo questioned herself warily.

The succubus squinted her eyes trying to protect her them from the heat that was radiating from the flames of the storm. Bo could vaguely make out a woman with blonde hair lying still on a stone slab in the midst of the hellhole.

Bo saw Tamsin approach the fury of hell. The succubus soon realised where she was as she saw the Valkyrie in armour and her hair braided back. _I'm experiencing Tamsin's memory?_ Bo thought.

The succubus's furrowed her stare as she watched the blonde stop mere inches away from the scorching tornado.

Tamsin stopped when she could see Brie on the other side, her breath was caught in her mouth; the blonde looked as beautiful as ever. The green eyed beauty took a deep breath; she allowed her memories of her and Brie together to wash over her before she walked through the ring of fire.

"Tamsin, no!" Bo cried out; she tried to run towards her but she felt like there was an invisible wall stopping her.

The succubus smiled when she merely saw the outline of the Valkyrie's shaped body on the other side of the firestorm. Her smile was short lived when she saw Tamsin staggering towards the sleeping blonde on the stone slab. _Is she hurt?_ Bo frantically thought.

The Valkyrie stumbled eagerly to the sleeping blonde. Her pain receptors where on high alert feeling every inch of her body in agonising pain, even though her wounds weren't visible to the naked eye.

Tamsin kissed Brie's soft lips; the green eyed beauty temporarily felt relieved as she couldn't feel the excruciating pain that coursed through her body. Even though Tamsin couldn't see the burns; she could feel that her body was brutally scorched. The firestorm around them evaporated as the Valkyries lips met each other.

Tamsin collapsed on her knees involuntarily as they buckled underneath her. She tried with every fibre in her body to pull herself up; to try and kiss Brie again, as her eyes remained closed; but the Valkyrie couldn't summon the strength. She leant against the stone slab; her chest heaving irregularly as she tried to cope with the unbearable soreness. Tamsin reached up straining her heavy weighted arm and grabbed Brie's hand and held it tightly against her chest.

"Wake up Brie. I love you" Tamsin mumbled each word as she gasped for air; the blonde eventually lost consciousness.

Brie eventually woke up after the kiss to a familiar voice mumbling three heart-felting words.

"Tamsin?" Brie said dryly; she felt her arm hanging over the edge of the slab that she was lying on.

The hazel-eyed beauty's eyes narrowed in on the sight as her eyes adjusted to see the blonde against the stone slab.

"Oh my god Tamsin" Brie gasped seeing the Valkyrie passed out; her head was slumbered into her chest. The Valkyrie quickly jumped off on the stone block and knelt beside her.

The Valkyrie cupped the green-eyed blonde's face; trying to wake her up. A smile grew on Brie's face as she heard a groggily moan.

"Tamsin what's wrong?" Brie said worryingly; seeing how pale the blonde was. When Tamsin opened her eyes, the hazel-eyed blonde could see how dilated her pupils were showing her that the Valkyrie was in extreme pain, but she couldn't see anything physically wrong with the blonde.

"Brie.. i-i-is that really you; you're awake" Tamsin said feebly with a weak smile.

Brie leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the fragile Valkyrie's cold lips.

"It's me Tamsin. What happened to you, you're freezing?" Brie asked croakily as the sight of the blonde distressed her. She embraced Tamsin into a tight hug to warm her up.

"Odin, he cursed you after the battle between the two kings; Hjalmgunnar and Agnar" Tamsin began before coughing excessively.

"Oh my god; this is all my fought, you shouldn't of come. I'm such an idiot I should never have disobeyed him. I was just so angry with him for keeping us a part." Brie started to cry.

"Don't blame yourself! It was my choice to make; besides you would've done the same for me." Tamsin paused trying to catch her breath before she continued. "Brie you're the most fearless Valkyrie I know, you finally told Odin where to put that stick that he loves so much" Tamsin said; struggling to scoff at her own remark

"How can you even joke right now? I'm not fearless; I was scared to fight for us and tell you how I truly feel about you. I'm even more scared of losing you, I can't lose you Tamsin." Brie started to sniffle trying to gain some control of her emotions.

"Ssshhh you not going to lose me I'll be back before you know it." Tamsin replied almost inaudibly; she knew that she was going to die; she was struggling to hold on to little bit of strength she had left. "Words are just letters bundled together, I could tell the way you felt about me; you showed me every time we spent the night together." the Valkyrie continued with a happy expression on her face "Marry me".

"What? Damn it Tamsin, you really know how to pick your moments" Brie lightly scoffed as tears fell down her face.

"I wish the circumstances could be different but you need to marry your knight and shining armour to get your powers back. So what do you say _Brynhildr_ do you take my hand in marriage" Tamsin mocked shakily.

"Yes" Brie eagerly put her lips on Tamsin's; pecking them repeatedly "Yes" the Valkyrie whimpered. "Just make sure you come back to me, or I will track your stubborn ass down because I cannot wait to marry you Tamsin."

"I will, I promise" Tamsin mumbled.

"Tamsin I love you. God i love you so much" Brie cried out; she gasped when the Valkyrie's smile faltered her eyes fluttering shut. "Tamsin" the blonde shook her, but her body was dead weight. "Tamsin, oh god I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Brie screamed out in agony, as the blonde lied motionlessly in her arms; whose chest eventually failed to move up and down.

* * *

Bo had tears streaming down her face as she watched the heart breaking moment between the Valkyries, when suddenly she felt a familiar pull from her chest as the scene in front of her disappeared. The succubus felt the scorching heat once again, as flames covered the entire area. Her heart pounded against her chest as she heard the green-eyed beauty's voice.

"Bo! What are you doing here?" Tamsin gasped

"Tamsin! I don't know, one minute I'm in the clubhouse with you and Kenzi. You were telling us about Brie when you screamed; I ran over to you, I felt faint and it was like I was being drawn to you." Bo looked around her surroundings "What is this place?" the succubus said warily.

"Odin's ring of fire, I was trapped and tortured here for a week before making it to the other side to save Brie." Tamsin said anxiously

"But I saw you walk through the fire in seconds, it doesn't make sense" Bo furrowed her stare in confusion.

"Time moves extremely slow here, so when I stepped through the fire I didn't realise it was enchanted; it brought me here." Tamsin said lowly; she stepped closer to the brunette dodging the spontaneous heat flares that aimed at her body. "Bo you can't be here, it's not safe; you need to leave now!"

Just as the blonde made it mere inches away from the succubus; a fireball had been launched out of nowhere hitting the Valkyrie in the back; causing her to tumble into Bo's arms as they both plummet to the ground.

"Shit Tamsin are you okay?" Bo grabbed the Valkyrie in her arms; putting her hands on her cheeks and was gazing into her eyes to get a response.

"Bo you need to get out of here, only one person has survived this enchanted room" Tamsin said gritting her teeth as the pain from her back was agonising. "And you're looking at her."

"I am not leaving you here. You need to snap out it; this place is hurting you. Like you said you've already lived through this Tamsin; it's just distant memory and you're re-experiencing. We can both leave this place." Bo pleaded desperately to the woman she held tightly in her arms.

"I don't know how." Tamsin tightened the embrace between her and the brunette; dipping her head into the succubus' neck.

"Tamsin remember when we were at Taft's I told you to fight, well I need you do that right now. I need you to fight this!" Bo pulled the blonde out of the hug and cupped her face; she looked at the blonde whole heartedly for a few seconds before she leant down and gently kissed the blonde's lips; letting her mouth linger over hers briefly before pulling away. The succulet rested her forehead on the Valkyrie's before she whispered "Come back to me Tamsin, I need you." The brunette placed another soft kiss on her lips.

The succubus snapped out of the kiss when she heard Kenzi's voice yelling in the distance.

* * *

"Bo! Wake up" Kenzi shouted frantically; shaking the brunette abruptly.

The succubus inhaled sharply as if she had been deprived of oxygen.

"Bo! What the hell? You're sweating, are you okay?" Kenzi asked anxiously

"Tamsin! Is she awake?" Bo replied panicking; she glanced over at the blonde, completely ignoring the human's concern.

"I'm fine" Tamsin said feebly; struggling to hoist herself up off the couch, her breathing was ragged; sweat was dripping down her face.

"Shit Tams, I didn't know Valkyries could get panic attacks. You scared the hell out of me! What happened to you?" Kenzi asked worriedly; kneeling beside the Valkyrie.

Before Tamsin replied to the human she glared at Bo; who was staring back at her with a relieved smile. The blonde beauty remembered the kiss they shared on the other plane; she would have thought it was a dream but there was something in the brunette's eyes that made Tamsin know it wasn't. She soon turned her attention back to the concerned human.

"When Valkyries get their memories back they remember what happened but it takes longer to recall what they actually felt like. So the trip down memory lane triggered the pain and suffering I felt when I went through Odin's ring of fire; so I basically just relived it all over again. It was nothing; I didn't mean to scare you Kenz." Tamsin lied tiredly; her chest was still heaving as the blonde could still feel where the fireball hit her skin.

"It was nothing are you serious! You were screaming" the blue eyed brunette took a deep breath "but I'm just glad you're okay" Kenzi said in a relieved tone; swinging her arms around the exhausted Valkyrie. "You stupid Valkyrie, I can't believe you did that to save her."

"Yeah neither can I; when I returned from Valhalla after I was re-born and got my memories back; Brie had already married Agnar." Tamsin said distantly.

"What!? How could she do that to you? After everything you went through to save her." Kenzi raised her eye brows in question as she pulled out of the hug.

"Kenz I'm really exhausted can we continue this another time." Tamsin smiled genuinely at the human. Kenzi gave a heart-felt smile cupping the blonde's face and nodded in agreement. The blue eyed beauty turned to face Bo who looked sweaty and pale.

"Bo are you sure you're okay; what happened to you? I came downstairs and you were passed out on top of Tamsin." Kenzi questioned bemusedly.

"I..umm..I don't know I just felt light headed then the next thing I remember" Bo paused, her eyes moved to the vulnerable blonde; she remembered feeling her heart being pulled towards Tamsin and her begging for the green eyed beauty to come back to her. "I heard you shouting at me and then I woke up." Bo lied; she hated that she was keeping it from her best friend but she didn't understand it either. _Did it happen because I'm her anchor; her last anchor?_ The brunette thought; she knew she would have to talk to the blonde at some point about what happened but now wasn't the time; the Valkyrie looked shattered.

"Bo-Bo I think you should let Lauren examine you; when she gets here, it isn't every day you just pass out" Kenzi said apprehensively

'_Shit! I forgot Kenzi went to ring her, how am I going to explain what happened to me? She's going to notice that's something is wrong.' _Bo was kicking herself mentally.

"I'm fine Kenzi, honest." Bo replied reassuring the blue eyed-beauty as she rubbed her arms.

"I still think you should get Lauren to look at blondie over hear because she ain't looking to good" the human glared a distress look at the Valkyrie; she was also pale and still dripping of sweat.

"Maybe she's right Tamsin" Bo hesitated as she stared at the blonde; knowing how she would feel about Lauren examining her, but the succulet was too worried about her to care about her pride.

'_Over my dead body' _Tamsin snapped in her mind; that would be all kinds of awkward for the blonde.

"No!" Tamsin snapped; feeling the awe looks she was getting off the two brunettes, she took a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone. "I just need rest, I'll be fine"

The blonde knew that the good doctor would be arriving anytime soon so she wanted to make herself scarce before her arrival. Tamsin strained herself of the couch; she lost her balance quickly nearly falling over, before the succubus was quick on her feet and caught the blonde.

"Hey, you're not fine. Tamsin stop being so stubborn, we worried about you." Bo said in a distressed tone.

"Well I never asked you to care about me!" Tamsin shrugged of Bo's contact and feebly started to walk to the stairs.

Kenzi glanced at Bo's hurt expression. "She's been through a lot, don't take it to heart." The human said before she hastily made her way to the blonde's side supporting her to their bedroom.

Bo watched in shock as the green-eyed beauty pushed her away. The succubus couldn't let it go. Of course she cared about Tamsin; she didn't know why the blonde was being so harsh towards her. She went to make her way upstairs, when a familiar voice came from the door.

"Bo! Are you okay? I was so worried about you Kenzi was telling that Tamsin was having some panic attack and then I heard her scream your name and the line went dead" Lauren said frantically as she ran towards the brunette.

"Lauren, I'm fine. I just passed out that's all" Bo reassured as she embraced the blonde in a hug.

"Have you been feeding" Lauren asked awkwardly; pulling out of the hug.

Bo hated what she was about to do but the doctor gave her the perfect excuse to explain her fainting.

"No, I've been a little bit side tracked" Bo said hesitantly; she knew the doctor wouldn't understand, but then what girlfriend would; kissing someone else in a different plane telling them that they need them to come back them. And out of all people it was Tamsin. Lauren and the Valkyrie never really saw eye to eye with each other; the doctor would be devastated.

"Bo you need to feed, you have a biological imperative—" Lauren began before being cut of when the succulet kissed her softly of the lips.

"I love it when you geek out, but honestly I'm fine." Bo reassured the blonde before she placed another kiss on her lips. The succubus was trying to put Tamsin out of her mind but as she kissed her girlfriend she imagined they were the Valkyrie's lips. Bo hated herself she loved the woman standing in front of her but no matter how hard she tried her thoughts went back to the green-eyed beauty.

* * *

After Kenzi helped Tamsin get into her bed; she was coming back down to get the blonde a glass of water. She overheard Bo tell Lauren that she hasn't fed and that was the cause of her collapsing.

_Why is she lying; she fed of Tamsin a couple of hours ago? Not to mention she told me that she didn't know why she passed out; what is she hiding?_ The human thought puzzled by her best friend's actions, but there was no way she could confront the succubus in front of the doctor.

"Hey succuface, don't mean to interrupt; just need to get a glass of water for my little warrior princess " Kenzi mocked; putting her hand over her eyes as she saw the succubus and Lauren kissing.

Lauren coughed awkwardly. "How is Tamsin?" she asked

"Stubborn as hell but that just Tamsin" Kenzi replied nonchalantly; filling the glass with water. Her voice turned more upsettingly. "She's sleeping it off. I've never seen her like that it was horrible."

"Kenz, she'll be fine, it's Tamsin" Bo said reassuringly with a light laugh; trying to lighten the mood for her best friend, but she couldn't help but find herself worried about the blonde too; she looked so vulnerable. A side that the brunette as only seen once at Taft's; when she broke down in front of the succubus.

"Yeah maybe you're right, well I'm off to bed. Try keeping the noise to a minimum; it would be greatly appreciated." Kenzi smirked; Lauren slightly blushed at the blue-eyed beauty's remark, as the human best friend made her way upstairs.

"What do you say we call it a night as well?" Lauren said playfully; grabbing Bo around the waist kissing her neck tenderly.

Bo lightly scoffed. "I thought you would never ask." she replied smiling endlessly at the blonde.

Lauren grabbed the succubus' hand at led her upstairs but as the human doctor turned her face away from the brunette; Bo's smile faltered; feeling guilty over her feelings for Tamsin.

* * *

Meanwhile Brie had been searching endlessly in dark fae bars, looking for Tamsin; having heard the wolf say she would have come to one, when she left the Dal earlier. She must have searched fifth-teen bars across town before giving up; she sat down at the bar in one of the clubs and ordered a whiskey.

"You look like you've been in the ringer with Mike Tyson" the bartender said; passing a small glass that was half-filled with whiskey, as he stared at the wounded lip.

Brie frowned hostilely at the bartender wanting him to keep out her business.

"You know, bartenders are very good listeners; we are cheaper than therapists" He grinned; not fazed by the unfriendly look the hazel-eyed beauty was giving him; if anything it made him want to talk to her more.

Brie smirked at the average looking man, amused by his confidence.

"If you must know I went to make an amends with my ex today, well tried too." Brie replied, before downing the whiskey in one gulp.

"I take it didn't go so great." the bartender said; placing his elbows on the bar, leaning closer to the blonde "Well he must be blind because eyes as beautiful as yours I would forgive you for anything."

"My ex is a woman" Brie smirked; shoving the empty glass towards the bartender; putting more space between them; she was clearly not interested in his flirty antics.

"Oh I see, so she was the one who hit you" the man grinned; grabbing the empty glass from the blonde and poured her another drink. "So what did you do that hurt her so badly." He continued placing the drink in front of the Valkyrie.

"I married someone else." Brie replied with a sadden tone; tracing her figure around the rim of the glass

"Now I see why your ex doesn't want to amend things with you" the bartender lightly scoffed

"Yeah well she doesn't know the whole story; I did it to protect her, he would have killed her otherwise." Brie replied defensively

"Someone wanted to kill your ex." The man said bemusedly.

"Yes, he didn't want us to be together…to get married." Brie gritted her teeth; the resentment towards the person that kept her from being with Tamsin came flooding to the surface.

"Who?"

"Odin! " Brie said furiously; she gripped the glass so tightly that it broke in her hands; speaking his name fuelled her anger rapidly.

* * *

**Note:**

**We finally find out Tamsin's version of what went down between the two Valkyries but there are always two sides to every story :)**

**This chapter killed me softly to write so I do apologise if it was sketchy!**

**Thanks for reading; let me know what you think, it's greatly appreciated x**

* * *

**Shout outs**

**zigfiction:** Thanks for the follow. Your review was very generous means a lot. I'm glad you are enjoying the fan fic, it is fun to write. That was exactly what I was going for; it is a slow burner between Valkubus, they can have their moments but both Tamsin and Bo need to figure what those moments mean to each other. Thanks for reading :)

**keyatwin:** Haha Bramsin appraisals seem to be ruling the reviews. When l finish this fanfic, I'll start to see if I can come up with ideas for you Bramsin fans to do a spinoff. Glad you enjoyed the last ep it was fun to write :)

**Tamsin83:** Thanks for your awesome review; especially as I do constantly keep making silly mistakes, no matter how many times I proof read there's always some haha. Thank you so much for your support :)

**Isamar. cruz.984; **I know I apologize severely lacking in the Valkubus moments, I did originally right more of a scene between them in the last chapter but I didn't like the way it flowed, but then I came up with Tamsin's panic attack/ re-memory to try have sooth into the interaction between them but don't worry there's more to come. Thanks for the feedback :)

**Guest: ** Thank you, your review is too kind. Glad you enjoyed it. Haha I have already written the scene when Tamsin finds out about Brie attacking Bo just waiting to put it into the story at the right moment ! :)

**nicasol:** Haha glad you liked it, thanks for your on-going support; the feedback truly means a lot :)

**wasp16;** 100% with you, I love Valkubus. I do enjoy writing the bramsin flashbacks so I'm glad you enjoying them. It's going to be fun to try and create tension between the three women. Haha when I first started writing the 'M' scenes I continuously kept writing Bo's name and I nearly updated it like that, so that would have been awkward, so you're not alone haha. Thanks for the kind review, means a lot :)

**Neon-Rainbow80;** When I first started writing Brie I had many people in mind like Dianna Agron , Amber Heard and Olivia Wilde (when she had blonde hair). I do like Olivia Wilde's bone structure I think she would make an awesome Valkyrie but if you have someone different in mind; feel free to use that choice. I love Valkubus, I agree I wish it would happen on the show, but there is no harm on having a backup plan for the gorgeous Valkyrie. Thank you again for taking the time for such an awesome review, it is greatly appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry guys but I am forced to go on a hiatus as I have exams to revise for, so this will be the last update for a while. I promise I will return to it, as I love writing it. I will try and write in any spare time I have. You can check my tumblr (the url is on my profile) as that's where I'll post updates on the process of my fanfics when I start writing them again.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoy** :)

**This chapter is very longer. Let me know what you think x**

**If you reviewed in the last chapter, check out for each of your shout outs at the end :)**

* * *

Tamsin shifted relentlessly in her bed; not being able to fall to sleep as the memories of the ring of fire were more alive than ever, as she could still feel the flames on her skin. The Valkyrie quickly realised she wasn't the only one awake during the middle of the night as she could hear Bo and Lauren arguing in the brunette's bedroom. The green-eyed beauty lowered her breathing trying to hear the conversation between the two lovers but with no avail. The Valkyrie laid on her bed wide awake until the sun began to rise where she left early to work out of some the frustration that had built up at the gym, before she went to work. Tamsin wrote a short note to Kenzi before she made her way down the staircase in Kenzi's room; she could here giggling and whispering coming from the bath; she recognised Lauren's voice. A disheartened expression washed over Tamsin's face as she continued to make her way downstairs.

_I guess they made up. As if anyone can be mad at the succubus for long; just her smile alone-Stop it, you can't go there Tamsin. _The Valkyrie battled her inner thoughts; shaking her head hoping to get rid of them, as she made her way out of the clubhouse.

* * *

15 minutes later Tamsin was in the gym; jabbing powerfully at the punching bag causing it to swing energetically. With every blow to the object, she was trying to disperse the anger and hurt that had built up in her. Firstly she thought about the giggles and the noises that were coming from the bathroom. It enraged the blonde that she couldn't stop thinking about what Bo and Lauren where doing in there; it was torturing her. The Valkyrie released croaky grunt as she swung ruthlessly at the object.

Tamsin held the punching bag still as she breathed heavily trying to stabilise her breathing. The Valkyrie felt a familiar ache in her back where the fireball had hit her when she relived her memory in the enchanted ring of fire. The Valkyrie closed her eyes tightly as the sensation brought back heart filling moments for the blonde. The way Bo held her tightly in her arms, caressing the green-eyed beauty's face tenderly. How soft and natural the succubus' lips felt on her; the unusual feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach she opened her eyes after the kiss to meet the brunette's whole heartedly stared. The Valkyrie melted when she heard that the succulet needed her; it made Tamsin fight against the memory snapping her back into reality. The green-eyed beauty wished she didn't push Bo away after coming out of her memories but she felt so vulnerable and shy, feelings the Valkyrie was not accustomed too.

Tamsin switched her attention to Brie; remembering her time with the hazel-eyed beauty brought back the hurt and pain that resurfaced with the memory of when she found out that the older Valkyrie married someone else. Tamsin exhaled profusely through her gritted; furrowing her stare at the object, she pushed the punching bag away from her and started to repeatedly punch the bag harder with every hit as she recalled the memory of when she found out the news about Brie' marriage to someone else.

* * *

**Flashback**

Acacia was teaching a lesson in combat training, where she was demonstrating a counter attack movement; she suddenly could hear the newbie sisterhoods whispering and gasping.

"What's with all the-" Acacia began to snap as she turned around. The older Valkyrie froze; completely lost for words. The mentor's eye widened at the figure that was ignoring the other Valkyrie's chatter as that familiar person made her to towards her.

"Tamsin!" Acacia gasped; her eyebrows furrowed at the blonde.

"I know you have a reputation to uphold but I thought you would be happy to see me." Tamsin mocked, but was feeling a bit disheartened by Acacia reaction.

The mentor looked over Tamsin's shoulder seeing the newbie sisterhoods whispering.

"Great job today young Valkyries, you are all dismissed" the mentor commanded; she watched as the sisterhoods walked away before she glared her attention onto the green-eyed Valkyrie.

"Of course I am, it's just—"Acacia replied nervously before she trailed off by grabbing Tamsin and pulling her in for a hug. "It's great to see you kid, when did you get back?"

"Just now, do you know where Brie is? I know it been a long time, I can't imagine what she's been through as a human. The process of my re-birth felt like it went on forever. They wouldn't let me out of Valhalla until they thought I was ready." Tamsin said in an annoyed tone. Patience wasn't always the blonde's strong point.

Acacia becomes shifty at the mention of Brie's name; the mentor removed her eye contact from the blonde's anxiously. "Well it was your first re-birth Tamsin, the process becomes quicker each time you re-born."

"What's wrong with you?" Tamsin furrowed her stare in question, seeing Acacia acting nervously; which was big red flag to the blonde. The green-eyed Valkyrie has never seen her mentor act so agitatedly before, she has always been strong headed and confident.

"Nothing!" Acacia replied promptly in a stern voice; trying to throw the Valkyrie off her awkwardness.

"Fine, whatever." Tamsin replied unconvinced. "Do you know where Brie is? I couldn't find her in her tent. Do you know if she's mad at me? I need to see her Acacia." The Valkyrie smiled shyly. For the past three months since she got her memories back and being stuck in Valhalla; all Tamsin could think about was the hazel-eyed blonde and finally being with her.

The look in Acacia's eyes made Tamsin heart sink.

"She is okay, right?" Tamsin replied croakily; her bottom lip trembling as her breathing becomes slightly ragged as she thought of the worst case scenario; that she had died.

"Tamsin, she's fine. It's just—" Acacia replied sharply; seeing how distress the blonde was becoming.

"What?" Tamsin shouted; feeling anxious over her mentor's delay.

"She's on the battlefield; King Hjalmgunnar's army is trying to overthrow her kingdom" Acacia replied hesitantly

"What? But she's human; it's too dangerous, she can die! Why didn't you stop her Acacia?" Tamsin's chest heaved profoundly as fear struck her like a tonne of bricks. Her breathing suddenly started to even out when she realised what her mentor said.

"What do you mean her kingdom?" Tamsin asked raising her eyebrows in question

"Tamsin, I don't want to be the one to tell y—" Acacia was grabbed abruptly by the blonde.

"Tell me, what?" Tamsin shouted

"Brynhildr got her powers back, she isn't human anymore" Acacia said lowly; knowing what she was about to say would break the blonde Valkyrie's heart.

"That's not possible she had to marry—" Tamsin stopped seeing the pity look in Acacia eye's she knew that Brie had married someone else. The Valkyrie's body froze as she tried to process the news.

"I'm sorry Tamsin, when you died; Brynhildr was still trapped, she couldn't escape. The curse could only be broken when the saviour crossed over the threshold of the recited ash left by the ring of fire with Brynhildr in hand. Her powers could only be restored if she married King Agnar the man who saved her, so-." Acacia begun regrettably

"Don't!" Tamsin interrupted in a harsh tone; she was fighting every fibre in her body from losing control.

"Tamsin, I'm—" Acacia started softly placing her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder

Tamsin shrugged off her mentor's contact "I don't need your pity!" she continued to snap; her eyes darkening into black orbs.

"Tamsin! You need to calm down, focus on your anchor." Acacia shouted anxiously.

Tamsin collapsed onto her knees; her heart sank into her stomach as tears fell from her dark hollowed eyes. "I can't" Tamsin said croakily; closing her eyes trying to focus on suppressing her Valkyrie that was raging to come out.

The mentor looked confusingly at the blonde until she clicked on what Tamsin meant. "Oh Tamsin, please tell me you didn't"

The younger Valkyrie sobbed, placing her hands over her face.

"Tams, you made Brie your anchor." Acacia said sensitively

Tamsin jumped up and pushed her mentor out of the way, as she ran away feeling herself losing control of the battle within against her Valkyrie side and didn't want to hurt someone she truly cared about. The blonde could distantly hear her mentor calling out of her name but Tamsin refused to stop running as she made her way out of the camp.

* * *

Tamsin cried out in anger; swinging a heavily weighted punch at bag; the object went flying across the gym floor as it snapped under the blonde's impact. The Valkyrie bent down on her knees; her chest was heaving predominantly as she tried to catch her breath. The blonde hasn't felt this weak since her re-birth and not getting any rest after reliving her memories as taken quite a toll on her.

The Valkyrie cracked her neck as she walked over to her duffle bag; pulling out a bottle of water. After she finished taking a few gulps; her phone started to ring, when she looked at the caller ID, she let out a tired moan.

"What?" Tamsin said harshly as she answered the phone.

"Good morning to you too partner." Dyson said sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood to worry about your feelings wolfboy, what do you want?" Tamsin said bluntly.

"Figures, well I might have something that you can take your frustrations out on." Tamsin smiled to herself as she looked over at the broken punching bag across the room.

"Oh really" she says intrigued

"Get your butt over to the precinct we going hunting" Dyson said in excited tone.

"My favourite, what we hunting?" Tamsin gleamed; smirking down the phone.

"Thought that would make you happy; an ogre that has devolved; the poor guy failed his dawning and somehow escaped before he could be detained." Dyson replied

"An ogre huh? Well this should be challenging. Do we have any leads?" Tamsin's mood has lightened instantly as the thought of work distracted her from her inner thoughts.

"I'll tell you when you get your cheery self to the station" Dyson teased before hanging up.

Tamsin picked up her duffle bag and exited the gym.

xx

Dyson watched in awe as Tamsin strolled into the station in her gym wear with her duffle bag flung over her shoulder. She was wearing a black Nike sports bra that showed of her toned figure, with tight black three-quarter lengths showing of her immaculate legs.

"You know there is a dress code, Tamsin." Dyson grinned as he looked the blonde up and down.

"Down wolfboy, you might want to pick your chin up of your desk." Tamsin mocked back.

"I don't think it's me you have to worry about." Dyson scoffed as he nodded his head to the side for Tamsin to look in that direction.

The Valkyrie turned around to see a group of male officers gawking at her. When she met their eye contact they all squirmed trying to look at anything in the room other than the blonde. Tamsin rolled her eyes before she turned her attention back to the wolf.

"I'm going to ladies locker room to have a shower and get changed. Then we can go over the case, okay?" Tamsin said as she started to walk off with her duffle bag before allowing Dyson to give a reply.

Twenty minutes later as Dyson was flicking through the case folder; his phone started to ring.

"Trick, is everything okay." Dyson quizzed alarmingly because since the old timer become the ash, he only phoned the wolf for important matters.

"Dyson, the ogre that failed his dawning has been sited on a construction site on Seymour Street; he took out most of the men I sent to detain him. Luckily enough there were no humans on site. You and Tamsin need to hurry before his noticed, call Bo for assistance I think you're going to need any help that you can get." Trick said sternly.

"Okay Trick we will be there in ten" Dyson replied before hanging up.

He quickly rang Bo for her help; he informed her of the case before he hanged up. Just as he got off the phone with the succubus he saw Tamsin walking towards him in more appropriate clothing. She was now wearing her red leather jacket, with a white blouse. The blonde had her badge placed on the right-hand side of her tight black jeans. Her golden locks fell perfectly over her shoulders

"There's been a siting of the ogre at a construction site; we need to go now before his noticed by the humans." Dyson said lowly as he stood up from behind his desk.

"What we waiting for then, let's go hunting." Tamsin smirked before she made her way out of the station followed closely by the wolf.

* * *

"Morning Kenzi" Bo gleamed, as she turned downed the music she was listening to while she 'made' breakfast.

"Someone's chipper did a certain succubus get some doctor loving last night" Kenzi replied

Bo furrowed her stare at the human. She really didn't want to talk about what happened between her and Lauren. They were up most of the night arguing because Bo seemed to be distance and disinterested in any advances the doctor was making. The succulet tried to convince the blonde it was because she's had a long day and that she's tired, but it didn't take with the doctor. After all Bo was a succubus; having sex wasn't a mood factor, so Lauren knew deep down it was something do with Tamsin, not that she brought that up to the brunette.

"You hungry I made breakfast" Bo replied changing the subject of Lauren.

"Wait you cooked" Kenzi said shockingly

"Fine I bought it, do you want some or not?" Bo snapped.

"Wow what's cruelled up your butt" Kenzi retorted; raising her eyebrows in question.

"I'm sorry Kenz, it's nothing I just—" Bo hesitated not sure if she should bring it up, but that moment was short-livid. "I just can't shake this feeling about Brie, I just don't trust her." Bo replied apologetically.

"Why apart from her being a total heartbreaker; she sounds pretty awesome." Kenzi said coolly.

Bo felt her anger build up inside; seeing how Kenzi was praising the hazel-eyed Valkyrie and she hasn't even met her. The human's remark got under the succubus' skin; she frowned at the blue-eyed beauty.

Kenzi noticed the death glare she was getting from the succubus.

"What?" Kenzi asked innocently. "What is it exactly that makes you not trust her?"

"Well that '_pretty awesome'_ person tried to crush my jaw with her bare hands so sorry if I don't jump on the Brie is awesome bandwagon anytime soon." Bo mocked; pulling a croissant out of the bag and started eating it.

"What? Why?" Kenzi asked promptly.

"It doesn't matter; please promise me that you won't tell Tamsin." Bo pleaded

"Why not? Wait a minute you said the person that attacked you weren't a fan of the unaligned succubus. What's her problem with you?" Kenzi raised her eyebrows.

"Kenz I really don't want to get into right now because Tamsin might hear" Bo replied lowly.

"You don't have to worry about Blondie, she left for the gym before she went to work." Kenzi said nonchalantly.

"What? I didn't think she would go to work today. Is she okay after last night?" Bo asked worryingly

"Oh I umm I didn't see her, she left me a note "Kenzi staggered; she was surprise by Bo's concern for the Valkyrie.

"I'm going to the station to see if she's alright. Are you coming?"

I would love too, but I just got off the phone with Hale and I promised that I would spend the day with him after last night not going to plan." Kenzi replied shyly.

"Arghh I see, don't do anything I wouldn't do" a playful smile lingered on the succubus' face.

"Jeez does that list even exist" Kenzi replied half-jokingly.

"Hey" Bo nudged the human jokingly

"Well you brought it on yourself; you succubi only think about sex for obvious reasons, but I'm actually going on a full-day date with my new hubby. When was the last time you went on a date with Lauren hmmm" Kenzi teased but not realising that she would hit a nerve.

"Well we both busy Kenz, we always working on a case. We don't have time" Bo snapped defensively.

"Whoa there wonder snatch. I was only joking." Kenzi replied promptly; confused by the reaction she just got from the brunette. "Bo is everything okay?" the human continued softly.

"I'm sorry Kenzi, I didn't mean to—"

"Snap my head off" Kenzi finished the brunette's sentenced; crossing her arms furrowing her stare playfully at the succubus.

Bo huffed with a smirk before she continued in a sincere tone "Yes, I've just got a lot on my mind"

"Is this to do with Lauren or Tamsin" Kenzi asked

"Tamsin? No! Why?..Why would she be on my mind" Bo replied nervously; feeling anxious as to why her best friend would ask if it was the Valkyrie. _Is it that obvious that I'm thinking of Tamsin?_ Bo questioned in her mind feeling her heart racing.

Kenzi watched curiously as the succubus freaked out when she mentioned Tamsin's name. Not knowing why the brunette would be so on edge.

"Because Brie has only been back a day, and she attacks you. I thought you would be worried about telling Tamsin considering you didn't want her finding out about it." Kenzi said.

"Oh right, yeah well you see how different Tamsin is at the mention of Brie's name. She's been through a lot and I don't want her to find out that her ex attacked me for reasons that I don't even know." Bo lied; she knew it was because Brie suspects something is going on between her and Tamsin, and that the green-eyed beauty made the succubus her last anchor.

"Maybe you're right. Tammy doesn't need to know but you still need to find out why Brie attacked you?" the human faintly smiled. Her Kenzi senses were tingling and she was not convinced by the succubus_. Why would this Brie person; someone from Tamsin's past randomly attack Bo? Something is not adding up. The way Bo is acting she definitely knows more than she's letting on, _the blue-eyed thought.

The succubus could feel the intent stare from her best friend, causing an awkward atmosphere to ensue but lucky enough Bo's phone started ringing breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Dyson" Bo said cheerfully; grateful for his call.

"If only everyone would answer their phone as happy as you." Dyson smirked to himself.

"What?" Bo asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind. I've got a case and I think Tamsin and I are going to need backup, you in?" Dyson questioned.

"Yeah of course" Bo replied promptly the mention of the blonde's name convinced her alone.

"Meet us as the construction site on Seymour Street in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

"Oh Bo, you might want to weapon up we hunting a devolved ogre so it can get dangerous." Dyson said considerately

"When am I not carrying a weapon Dyson?" Bo mocked.

"True" Dyson scoffed before he hangs up on the brunette.

"Well sweet cheeks, I hope you enjoy your full-day date with Hale, but some of us have to work on a case." Bo kissed the human's cheek. "Will I be seeing you later" the succubus nudges Kenzi playfully.

"You sure you can handle a case without me? and I wouldn't want to get your hopes up, so rain-check." Kenzi elbowed back with a wink.

Bo lightly scoffed. "I don't know how I'm going to survive without my sexy human sidekick by my side for one day; who's going to get me into trouble." The succubus mocked as she left the clubhouse.

"Trouble finds you Bo-Bo, don't you forget that. I just make things more interesting." Kenzi shouted hoping that the succubus could hear her, and by the sounds of Bo's laughter echoing the hallway she knew she did.

* * *

"What the hell is Bo doing here?" Tamsin moaned as she pulled up outside the construction site; seeing Bo leaning against her yellow car, looking perfect as always.

"For backup" Dyson replied nonchalantly, before getting out and shutting the passenger door.

"That's what I here for!" Tamsin retorted confusingly as she got out of her truck. "I've got your back because someone's got to make sure you walk out of this on all fours. We didn't need the succubus' help" she mocked before turning irritated that he phoned the brunette.

"Yeah, well it doesn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands." Dyson said lowly as Bo started to walker closer to them.

Bo's eyes didn't waver of the blonde as she walked over to the two detectives.

"Hey" Bo said smiling.

"Hi Bo." Dyson beamed

Tamsin reciprocates with nod and weak smile without direct eye contact. The Valkyrie found it intoxicating to be breathing the same air as the succulet. After feeling her tasteful lips on hers, left the blonde wanting more. The green-eyed beauty asked herself why would Bo kiss her and tell her she needed her to comeback, but the blonde chalked it up to the succubus being scared. Everyone says and does things they don't mean when fear is involved. The Valkyrie couldn't believe that Bo could reciprocate the feelings she has for her, so she decided to pretend it didn't happen, because it's evident to the blonde that Bo had.

"Tamsin are you okay? You're looking a bit peaky" Bo asked coolly; trying to hide the concern in her tone. The succubus cropped her to the side there something different by the way the Valkyrie looked.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes up at the brunette's remark. She ignored Bo as she headed to the entrance of the construction, which was being blocked by several light fae men; that look like they were out of men in black. Bo threw her hands in frustration for emphasis when she watched the Valkyrie disregard her.

"Move side boys, because the big guns are here to sort out your mess." Tamsin taunted with her signature smirk, whilst scrunching her nose.

The average looking man with dark hair and brown eyes lightly scoffed at the blonde's remark.

"As if a delicate flower; such as yourself can take down the devolved ogre." His words smothered with sarcasm.

"There's only one delicate flower here and I'm looking at him. So why don't you step aside, so my team can sort out this little mess." Tamsin sneered using hand gestures.

The man smirked liking the feisty blonde standing in front of him. "Watch your back blondie, wouldn't want your pretty face to be marked now would we?" said in a condescending manner as he stepped to the side to let the gang through.

Bo furrowed at the average looking man. While Dyson closed his eyes as shook his head side to side as he heard the man's remark; knowing that the guy doesn't know what he got himself into.

"Even if it did, I would still be out of your league sweetheart." Tamsin said haughtily as she squared up to the average looking fae. The man gripped his hands into a fist; he rumbled lowly through his gritted teeth.

Bo tried to hold back her laughter at Tamsin's dig to the man.

"Okay Tamsin, with got a job to do" Dyson pulled the Valkyrie away before she did anything that would get her into trouble.

"You're no fun wolf" Tamsin scoffed; shrugging his arm away after he pulled her from the light fae man.

"You really know how to get under people's skin, don't you partner." Dyson said proudly as the three of them make their way into the construction site.

"What can say? It's a gift." Tamsin grinned smugly. The Valkyrie looked around at her surroundings, her cheery attitude faltered. "Great! It's an estate construction site; this place is huge. We going to need to spilt up" she said; slightly relieved as the green-eyed beauty won't have to be so close to the brunette.

"What are you sure that's a good idea?" Bo questioned warily

"You're not sacred are you succubus, because you can team up with the wolf, if you are. I'm going start in that building over there." Tamsin mocked before she gestured to a half built house and started to walk away from Dyson and Bo not giving them a chance to reply.

"I suppose we better search the other houses; the ogre is more likely to be hiding in one of them than being outside. Devolved fae become extremely sensitive to sunlight." Dyson said walking in the opposite direction of Tamsin, who had already disappeared into the house she went to search.

"Of course they do, because fighting an ogre wasn't challenging enough but now it's devolved and we are more than likely going to be fighting this creature in the dark." Bo said unenthusiastically.

"Just watch out for his claws, with combined strength of an ogre; it can be fatal." Dyson replied in a concerned tone.

"What? It has claws. So why the hell did we spilt up? I think we should go find Tamsin it's not save for one on ones with Freddy Kruger crossed with a giant ogre." Bo said anxiously.

"Bo. Tamsin will be fine, considering how pissed off she is lately; whoever tries to get in a fight with her will lose." Dyson said reassuringly; although it couldn't help but think on some level that the brunette was right.

"Oh! Has she said anything about why she's so pissed off" Bo tried to play it as coolly as possible.

Dyson lightly scoffed. "It's Tamsin as if she would ever tell anyone what she's feeling."

Bo smiled ear to ear, and croaked a laugh realising how ridiculous her question was; the wolf was right. Tamsin did tend to put giant walls up but the brunette has seen a different side to the Valkyrie. After all she did tell her and Kenzi about Brie and who she was to her. The succubus knew she had to talk to the blonde about everything but right now, wasn't the time she had to focus on the task at hand.

"But I would bet my money on the gorgeous blonde that announced herself yesterday. I still can't believe Tamsin has history with Brynhildr, do you know how famous she is in the fae world" the wolf continued with a wide smile.

Bo's prominent smile faltered rapidly. The succubus realised an audibly huff, ignoring the wolf's remark, stomping quickly into one of the houses on the estate.

"Careful Bo! They haven't finished the flooring; you'll go right through to the basement." Dyson croaked; quickly running to Bo pulling her back, as the succubus headed right for the hole in the floor. Bo clearly didn't registering the unfinished flooring in the middle of tantrum.

Dyson tried to switch on the light, he flicked it up and down several time with no avail.

"Great no electricity, I told ya will end fighting this thing in the dark." Bo said annoyingly.

Dyson furrowed at the brunette before he looked at the light shining through the unfinished roof and then glared at covered up windows that still passed some degree of light through them.

"Bo it's not dark" Dyson raised his eyebrows waiting for a reaction.

The succubus was not amused by wolf's remark.

"Yeah I know that but you're the one that said that devolved fae are sensitive to light, so his not exactly going to be in the lightest room." Bo retorted back sarcastically.

The wolf clicked as he looks around the house. "You right, this house is too bright, the ogre wouldn't be able to hide down there either" Dyson said looking down at the massive hole in the floor that led down to the basement the light filling the darkness that would usually loom in a basement.

"So one down, a bunch to go" Bo said unexcitedly as she headed out of the house followed closely by Dyson.

* * *

The green-eyed blonde was searching her second house after not finding anything in the last one. She warily made her way down to the dark basement; pulling her gun out of her holster with a torch in the other hand. As she searched the large room, Tamsin froze as she felt eerie presence behind her; she smirked when she could hear a prominent growl behind her.

"Wow and I thought ogres were ugly before" The Valkyrie mocked when she turned to face the looming company, pointing her gun at him. The devolved ogre was profusely drooling from his mouth; his face was deformed with hair covering at least 60% of his body. He had sharp claws that were about at least 4 inches long and stood at least 7ft with a hunchback.

The creature was quick to attack as he lunged towards the blonde. Before Tamsin could pull the trigger the devolved ogre moved more rapidly than the Valkyrie could have estimated. She swiftly dodges his first swing but didn't anticipate how speedily the second attack would come. She rolled on to the floor but was not quick enough as his claws sliced the back of her shoulder leaving five deep slashes across her shoulder blade. The Valkyrie whimpered as she hit the floor; she could feel the burning sensation radiating from the cuts.

The green-eyed blonde clutched her injured shoulder as she hoisted herself up.

"Now I'm pissed off" Tamsin gritted through her teeth as she glared at her wound. She becomes more increasingly angry as she saw her red leather jacket was ripped.

Tamsin stands tall, as the Valkyrie within rushes to the surface; her eyes turn into black orbs while her facial features darken as she locked eyes with the devolved ogre. He starts whining as he felt the pain the blonde was conflicting on him. The fugly fae cried out in agony as he clutched his head falling onto his knees.

Tamsin suddenly felt light headed; she stumbled backwards as she lost the strength to maintain her influence of the escaped fae. The Valkyrie side of Tamsin vanished as her exhausted green-eyes made reappearance. The blonde beauty's breathing was ragged as her chest heaved profusely, she grunted in pain as she felt the agonising pain radiating from her back causing her to lean her weight on her knees. Tamsin heard heavy footsteps linger closer to her; she glared up where she saw the devolved ogre recovering quickly from her influence and now was standing mere inches from her as his arm swipes her sending her flying into the wall.

"Fuck!" The Valkyrie winced against the brutal contact with the wall as she plummets to ground. The green-eyed beauty's vision was blurry; trying urgently to focus on the looming tall angry fae that was heading towards her. She could vaguely make out the devolved ogre's claws as he raised his arm fully intending this attack to be fatal. Tamsin could barely think to react, in order to defend herself. She only had one thought on her mind.

"Bo!" Tamsin gasped inaudibly; her eyes fluttering shut as she thought of the brunette one last time before she met her fate.

The Valkyrie was startled when she heard an echoing roar from the beast's mouth. Tamsin could vaguely see something had struck the fugly fae with a sharp object that pierced through his chest. The green-eyed beauty's eyes made out a blurry shadow shuffling eagerly towards her, hoisting the injured Valkyrie into their lap as they cupped her face.

"Tamsin" the familiar voice called out anxiously. "Look at me, are you okay?"

"Brie!" Tamsin said breathlessly; her eyes widened when she recognised the accent that expelled from the voice and her eyes finally focusing on the woman clutching her face. The green-eyed Valkyrie found herself getting lost in the beautiful hazel-eyes that were attentively staring back at her.

* * *

**Note: This was more of a filler chapter to lead to the Valkyrie's reunion and I know that's what probably the majority you reader's where looking forward to. I'm sorry I have to leave it like this for awhile it just shitty timing. I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Next chapter will deal with the long-awaited reunion, and will Bo's jealousy cause her to tell Tamsin about Brie's attack on her and will it backfire :?**

* * *

**Shout Outs;**

**zigfiction; **You're welcome it's the least I can do after all you take the time to read and review my story so just want to show my appreciation. Sorry the previous shout out didn't make sense; really need to proof read them, but I fixed it now. I know I love Tamsin; she is definitely my favourite. The fact that this story can go in different directions worries me because I don't want to choose the wrong path but so far readers seem to like it so far; so I can only hope I can continue down the right path. Bo and Tamsin do have a long road ahead of them because I don't want to rush their relationship I want to try and keep it as realistic as I can (in my mind anyway) but it will definitely be a Valkubus ending. Thanks for the review and the support you show on my Tragedy Remains fanfic as well; you're awesome :)

**Neon-Rainbow80;** I know I'm sorry the last chapter was a killer to write. I don't want to make you sad, and I don't want Brie to end up alone either, but I don't know what I'm going to do with her; I love her she's so fun to write. I'm so glad you like her as well. However there is more of Bramsin to come in this story, so you have something to look forward because Valkubus is a slow burner; I don't want to rush their relationship haha. Dianna Agron seems like an awesome chick and she is stunning so great choice; she seems to be the popular choice. Thanks for taking the time to drop a great review :)

**Guest:** I'm glad you liked Bo seeing the memory. I thought it was important to establish the connection that Bo and Tamsin share and this will hopefully be explored more on in later chapters. Thanks for the kind review :)

**frustratedwriter13**: thanks for the awesome feedback. Your right this story is 100% a slow burner in the valkubus relationship because it's wouldn't be realisitic to rush it; I'm so happy you see it that way. At the end of the day Bo does love Lauren; she's been through a lot with her so she's not just going to give it up. I'm glad you liked the valkubus scenes because obviously I trying to give you readers their slow interaction with each other and to keep you guys interested in the storyline because it is a valkubus fic. It's just going to take time to get there. Thanks so much for the support, its greatly apprecited :)

**Tamsin83:** Thank you so much for the support you give to my story with your reviews and on tumblr; thanks for the comment. It really does mean a lot and I'm glad you're enjoy this fic its fun to write when its not stressing me out haha. Can't say when we will learn about Brie's side of the story I already have a outline of her side of things; just don't know when its going to fit into the story. However I can say it should be fairly soon . Just something for you to look forward to maybe even Brie's version is not the whole story either ;)

**dmode;** You were my 50th reviewer, I'm so grateful it was a great review. Glad your enjoying it, that last chapter was long I wonder how fast you read through that haha. Thank you so much for the support of this story as well as my Tragedy Remains fanfic:)

**nicasol; **Haha I'm glad you started to like Brie because she ain't a bad guy she just really over protective and heavy handed (refering to her attack on Bo) when it comes to Tamsin. I'm trying to stay relatively close to Bo's character in the show; because I can't imagine her giving up on Lauren that easily; so I personally feel that she would rather have this inner battle with her feelings; which inevitably will land her in hot water. I love your reviews; you always give useful feedback; thank you for your on-going support its truly means a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, but it is finally here!**

**I felt that the pressure was on with this reunion, I wanted to reach the expectations that you guys might have had. You guys are so supportive of my story, so I do apologise in advance if it's not as good as you thought it might be. Let me know what you think, or give ways I can improve on it.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy x**

**If you reviewed in the last chapter, check out for each of your shout outs at the end :)**

* * *

"Bo! What is it?" Dyson shouted out in a concerned tone; making his way quickly to Bo's side, as the brunette was bending over on her knees. She was breathing heavily, mimicking symptoms of a panic attack. The succubus felt emotions that she couldn't describe; they were foreign to her. The brown-eyed beauty soon realised, they weren't hers. The succulet didn't understand what was happening, but she had the most gut-turning feeling that someone she cared for was hurt.

"It's Tamsin" Bo murmured breathlessly.

"Tamsin? What about her?"

"She's hurt" Bo gasped; her breathing become shaky at the thought of Tamsin injured.

"What? Bo, how can you know that?" Dyson said in disbelief.

"I don't know, but just trust me. I've have this weird feeling." Bo paused; overwhelmed by the emotions that instantly flooded her heart. The beating organ becomes heavier; with every second that she wasted trying to explain the peculiar feeling that loomed inside of her, to the wolf. Knowing that it was a pointless, she gave up. "We need to find her, Dyson."

Dyson inhaled deeply; his nostril flaring, as he drew in the air.

He released an irritated growl under his breathe. "The stench of the devolved ogre, is everywhere I can't locate Tamsin's scent, it's too thick."

"You're telling me that you can't locate either of them." Bo snapped, but the wolf shrugged it off; knowing she was worried about the blonde.

"When a fae devolves, it's hard to pinpoint their scent, as it lingers strongly wherever they have been, so I can't track it." Dyson informed regrettably.

Bo's face faltered into an anguish look, which was immediately picked up by the wolf; tugging at his heart strings. He couldn't bear to see the brunette in such a way. Some part of him didn't grasp onto Bo's sudden instinct that the Valkyrie was hurt. The blue-eyed man pushed all thoughts away; if his partner was suspected of being injured, he would do anything to help the blonde.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his inner wolf. When Dyson opened them; they were no longer their shining blue. His eyes were now radiating a dark amber colour. He brought his animal side to the surface; hoping to locate a scent in his shifter form. Dyson inhaled sharply, the scent he picked up caused his eyes to widen.

"Dyson. What is it?" Bo asked warily; seeing the shocked expression that washed over his face.

"Blood!" Dyson replied huskily. "It's Tamsin's" the wolf recognised the scent from when they both went over the cliff together; the Valkyrie was injured really badly as her blood filled her top. Dyson shook his head of the brutal memory, as he focused on the task at hand.

"This way." He said; running in the opposite direction to the brunette; tracking the scent. Bo followed quickly in pursuit to locate the Valkyrie.

* * *

"Brie!" Tamsin said breathlessly; her eyes widened when she recognised the accent that expelled from the voice and her eyes finally focusing on the woman clutching her face. The Valkyrie found herself getting lost in the beautiful hazel-eyes that were attentively staring back at her.

Tamsin gathered her thoughts and swiftly moved her head away from Brie's stare.

"Tamsin stay with me, just look at me." Brie said worriedly, as the blondes head slumbered away from her.

Tamsin grunted; at the persistency of the Valkyrie trying to pull her face to look at her.

"I'm fine, can you stop pulling my face towards yours. No offence but you're the last person, I want to see right now." The blonde snarled.

Brie lightly scoffed; remembering how snarky Tamsin was when she first met her. "Okay, I deserve that, but I did save you from—"The Valkyrie trailed off; looking over at the fugly creature that laid dead; 6 feet away from them. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I never asked you too, so don't expect this to change anything between us." Tamsin replied as a matter of fact. The green-eyed beauty with the assistance of the older Valkyrie sat up; grunting at the pain that shot through her shoulder. "It was an ogre, before it failed is dawning—"

"A devolved ogre? Jesus Christ, Tamsin. You did always have a habit of going after the biggest and strongest opponents." Brie lightly laughed, before her eyes looked attentively at the Valkyries injured shoulder.

"Actually if I remember correctly that was you; I always had to save your cute little ass from being stomped on." Tamsin weakly mocked; as she comes over very light headed. She involuntarily rested her head on the hazel-eyed blonde's lap; facing towards the blonde with her eyes close, trying to regain her strength.

After accessing Tamsin's injury; Brie was slightly sceptical about the wound, but she was grateful that it had already stopped bleeding. The claw marks were quite deep; she knew it would usually need stitches, but with sleep the Valkyrie would heal rapidly. Her attention on Tamsin's injury was distracted, when she saw her lean down into her lap. A wide smile grew on the hazel-eyed beauty's face; she couldn't help but feel that the last millennium didn't happen. As she held the Valkyrie in her arms; it felt like old times. She cupped Tamsin's face and unconsciously started to stroke her thumb over the younger Valkyrie's lips.

"Don't" Tamsin murmured; slowly moving the hazel-eyed blonde's hand away from her lips.

"I'm sorry." Brie replied hastily in apologetic tone, before she lightly huffs in amusement. "At least you're not trying to punch me in the face again."

"There's still time." Tamsin replied seriously, but the look in her eyes weakened the threat. "Now, are you going to help me get out of here? I need to get some sleep" The Valkyrie merely whispered, before she blacked out.

"Tamsin?" Brie called out; she shook the blonde, but there was no answer. The older Valkyrie jolted her head up, as she heard the floor boards above her creak.

She gently placed Tamsin's head off her lap, before she jumped up and grabbed the other blonde's gun that was on the floor. Brie stood defensively in front of Tamsin, with the gun pointing up the stairs.

Dyson and Bo entered the door way on top of the stairs. He inhaled a familiar scent, as he was still in his wolf mode.

"Brynhildr" Dyson gasped surprisingly

His luminous yellow eye's glowed in the dark put Brie in attack mode, before she even heard his husky voice; she ruthlessly pulled the trigger. The bullet skimmed passed Bo's body; hitting the doorframe that was merely an inch away from her.

"Whoa! Put the gun down, it's Dyson and Bo, we friends of Tamsin. We met you yesterday" Dyson shouted; trying to diffuse the threatening situation.

"Shit! Sorry about that."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bo snapped; making her way down the stairs with Dyson.

"Helping" Brie simply replied. "It's Lucky I'm not really a gun person, otherwise things could have gotten more messy." she said before she turned her attention to Bo. "I'm much better with my hands" A sly grin grew on the Valkyrie's face, as she was referring to when she nearly crushed the succubus's jaw.

Bo caught on to what Brie was referring to, before she could react; she saw the fugly devolved ogre on the floor. Her eyes widened in fear as they met Tamsin's figure lying on the floor unconscious.

"Tamsin?" Bo called out; her voice smothered in concern. She quickly rushed to the Valkyrie's side; seeing the prominent wound on her shoulder, caused her heart sink in terror.

"She's going to be fine. Tamsin passed out, just before you guys come in. We need to get her out of here" Brie said softly.

"Let's take her to the Dal, she can rest there. Besides when she wakes up; I've got the feeling she's going to want a drink." Bo said; relieved that Tamsin was going to be okay. She felt envious towards Brie. The brunette had a feeling she saved the blonde, but she was also grateful; not that she would admit it to the obnoxious Valkyrie.

Dyson smiled nodding in agreement with the brunette. The blue-eyed man walked over to the slumbered Valkyrie. He pulled Tamsin's arm around his neck, before he supported her back. The wolf bent down picking the blonde up, from the backs of her knees; cradling the injured Valkyrie, as he walked up the stairs out of the basement to her truck.

Bo and Brie followed in pursuit, in an awkward silence.

* * *

At the Dal Bo walked in; her eyes widen when she saw an unexpected face.

"Trick?" Bo questioned, not expecting to see her grandfather at the establishment, as he left for a couple of days on Ash business.

The old timer smiled at his granddaughter, it faltered when he saw Dyson carrying Tamsin over his shoulder. Trick opened his mouth, as he went to question the situation, but become distracted when a familiar blonde followed shortly after.

"Brynhildr? What are you doing here?" Trick creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"I never thought I would have the pleasure to see you so soon, Blood King" Brie nodded respectively.

"You know each other" Bo said gobsmacked, she but couldn't help but ask the question. She continued to follow Dyson who laid the unconscious Valkyrie on the couch.

"Yes, that's why I was out of town, I was —" Trick informed before being cut of hastily.

"How we are acquainted, it's not important. Tamsin wounds need to be attended to." Brie said in an abrupt tone.

"Yes of course" Trick replied. "I'll ring Lauren."

"You can't" Bo paused; seeing the death glare she got from Brie. She rolled her eyes at the blonde before she continued her sentence. "She's out of town, treating a sick fae"

"What? I don't remember giving her those orders." Trick questioned. As acting Ash, all off-site visits have to get his signed approval.

"Well she rushed out this morning, saying she had to go out of town, for a patient." Bo said certainly, but the wary look Trick had in his eye; unnerved the brunette.

"I don't need Doctor Frankin-bitch, I'm fine." Tamsin slurred in a sleepy voice before ending the sentence sternly. Her eyes merely focused on Brie, who was smiling with relief that the blonde had finally regained consciousness.

Tamsin grunted, before she opened her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here? I was hoping you were just a hallucination" The Valkyrie was too tired to realise she put her foot in her mouth.

"So you do think of me" Brie smugly said

Bo huffed and fluttered her eyes over the blonde's cocky remark.

"Good to know, you haven't changed. I see you still think so highly of yourself." Tamsin retorted back, before a sly smile grew across her face. "Not wanting to burst that egocentric bubble you live in, but not everyone is obsessed with the _legendary Brynhildr_. I haven't thought about you for nearly 1000 years." The Valkyrie mocked; she was proud of the lie. She wasn't going to let the woman that broke her heart; know she hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since she showed up yesterday.

Brie's smug smile faltered into a hurt expression. It annoyed the blonde; how easy it was for Tamsin, to make her feel so little. It was a cursed gift that young Valkyrie harboured; she was able to get under Brie's skin since the day they met. It was one of the many things that drew her towards the green-eyed beauty.

"At least I'm not the one with the bruised ego; after all you were nearly killed by a devolved fae." Brie said harshly; she decided not to hold back.

Tamsin clenched her jaw; narrowing her stare at the arrogant Valkyrie. Dyson glared awkwardly between the two blonde's feeling the need to intervene, in order to diffuse the tension that loomed in the Dal.

"What exactly happened Tamsin? You were so worked up this morning. I thought you would rip its head off with ease. Otherwise I wouldn't of—"Dyson trailed off, looking sadly at the blonde. Not being able to finish his sentence; he was overwhelmed with guilt. He never would have left his partner on her own, if he knew the opponent would get the upper hand.

"Don't give me those sad puppy dog eyes. I can't handle you getting all sentimental on me wolf. This wasn't your fault. So I wasn't feeling a 100%, doesn't mean I would back down from going hunting with my favourite wolf-boy." Tamsin smirked; brushing off her the seriousness of the attack. She hated admitting that she was in a weak state, but she hated that sympathetic look radiating from Dyson's eyes much more.

"I knew you looked pale, even for you. You left the house pretty early this morning, you couldn't of got enough rest, after—" Bo started to reply, she could of kicked herself for not following her instincts that something was off with the blonde. She was cut off by the annoyed blonde.

"Bo!" Tamsin snapped. "I'm fine, can you please just drop it" she continued awkwardly; not wanting anyone to know, about what happened to her last night. Especially, as Brie was standing right next to her.

Brie watched the exchange between the two women. She furrowed her stare at them; feeling a rush of jealously wash over her like a hard hitting tidal wave. It was an unnatural feeling for the Valkyrie. _Does she live with the succubus? Or was she_—' the hazel eyed blonde began to think before another thought interrupted. _What exactly happened last night that would get Tamsin, so weak? Holy shit! Is she sleeping with the slutty sex demon?_ Brie's torturing thoughts raced around in her mind.

"How am I supposed to drop it? You nearly got yourself killed!" Bo retorted angrily.

"But I didn't, so why are we still having this conversation?" Tamsin said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" Brie snapped at the brunette. Tamsin looked in awe at the Valkyrie's sudden outburst.

"Excuse me!" Bo replied enraged at the blonde's remark.

"It was lucky that I followed her there, otherwise she would have been dead." The hazel-eyed Valkyrie spat.

"You want points for being a stalker." Bo raised her eyebrows mocking the blonde.

"At least I was there for Tamsin. Where were you, huh? Or was your nature calling?" Brie snarled; she slyly smirked at Bo and then gazed them up and down at Dyson; trying to make an obvious dig at the succubus's nature.

"What are you talking about? And it wasn't my idea to split. I was against it, but we had too. There was a lot of ground to cover. We had no choice." Bo retorted with venom.

Brie mockingly scoffed "Okay, so I didn't see you and- Dyson, is it; rush into a house like hormonal teenagers. "

Tamsin expression went blank, before she intently stared between Dyson and Bo, trying to see if there was any truth behind, what the Valkyrie was saying.

Judging by Bo's scrunched up face and Dyson's furrowed stare; they didn't have a clue what Brie was talking about.

Bo's mind wandered trying to think, where the blonde would have thought that. Bo could only think of one possibility; when she stormed off into the first house they search as Dyson wouldn't shut up about Brie and Tamsin. Then the wolf hastily rushed to Bo's side to stop her from falling down the unfinished flooring. _How can you misinterpret that?_

Bo was snapped out her thoughts when the hazel-eyed blonde opened her mouth.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on you; after all you're a sex demon. You can't help when nature calls, even if your friend's life is in danger." Brie snarled; twisting the metaphoric knife in deeper.

Bo gripped her fist as she had enough of the blonde's tautness. She took a threatening step towards the Valkyrie,.

"ENOUGH!" Tamsin shouted; she jumped up promptly to grab their attention; seeing how Bo was losing her patience with Brie. The green-eyed suddenly come over light headed and started to lose her balance.

"Tamsin, why do you have to be such a stubborn ass? You're not okay" Bo said softly, but in an irritated tone. The brunette had swiftly rushed to the Valkyrie's side to steady her. The succubus guided the blonde back onto the couch, before sitting next to her; cupping her face tenderly.

Brie had stepped forwards to help Tamsin, but she stopped in mid-flight, when the succubus beat her to it. The feeling of anguish hit the hazel-eyed beauty hard, as she watched the affectionate stares that they were giving each other, as the brunette cupped Tamsin's face. It might have been a few seconds before Tamsin regained her composure and become her impossible self. Nevertheless Brie saw the loving look the Valkyrie gave the brunette. The blonde knew it all too well; it was the way Tamsin used to look at her, when they were together.

Tamsin tried to remove Bo's contact; feeling flustered by the brunette's close proximity with no avail. Bo held her hands strongly in place, must to the Valkyrie's disliking.

"Bo—" Tamsin began to warn in a stern voice, before she continued in a nervous tone. "Bo, what are you doing?" the Valkyrie mentally cursed herself, as her breathing becomes hitched, when the succubus started to lean in towards her lips.

Bo was mere inches from Tamsin's luscious lips; fighting the instinct to kiss them passionately. She formed an orange energy in her mouth; exhaling the essence towards the Valkyrie.

The string of chi flowed successfully into the blonde's mouth, healing her injuries instantly. Tamsin gasped heavily, as she felt the overwhelming essence flow through her veins.

Brie rolled her eyes as she saw Bo breathe chi into Tamsin. She faced away from the scene that caused her jealously to spike rapidly; she couldn't handle seeing them together in such an intimate situation. The Valkyrie distracted herself by talking to Trick about a private matter; she lowered her voice making sure no-one could hear their conversation.

Tamsin eyes stared intently at Bo, her breathing finally started to return to normal. The Valkyrie felt completely energised.

"Wow that actually worked" Bo was stunned, when she observed the blonde's shoulder seeing it was completely healed. Her previous attempt to heal the Valkyrie was unsuccessful, when the blonde took a bullet for the succubus, outside of Taft's.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have healed" Tamsin snapped; but the anger wasn't directed at the brunette, but at herself. It infuriated the blonde, how easily it was for the succubus to make her feel; all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Bo mocked; giving Tamsin her signature grin.

The succubus smile falters when she looks up to see Brie talking to Trick. She couldn't make out the wary feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she watched their exchange from the distance. Not being able to hear what they were talking about. The hazel-eyed blonde's demeanour seemed firm, when she was whispering something to Trick; his appearance suddenly becomes submissive; he bowed his head respectively to the Valkyrie. _What is that about? Trick is the Blood King, why is he acting like that around Brie? _Bo suspiciously thought.

Dyson placed his hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I've got the fae paperwork on this one. It's the least I can do." Dyson smiled with apologetic eyes; still beating himself up over Tamsin's attack. He kept thinking he should have noticed that the Valkyrie wasn't 100%.

"Seriously, dude. I will punch in the face, if you look at me like that again." Tamsin smirked. "_The least_ you can do; is to get a girl a brewski."

Dyson lightly scoffed "You got it, Partner." The wolf headed off to the bar.

Bo watched Dyson walk away, before she fixated her brown eye's nervously on Tamsin.

"Your friend is a real peach" Bo said her voice smothered in sarcasm.

"It must be Valkyrie thing." Tamsin teased, nudging the brunette playfully.

"It's more than that, there's something about her." Bo said seriously, as she glanced over at the Valkyrie; who was still talking to Trick at the bar.

"Brie has been here for less than 24 hours, who knew you were the judgemental type?" Tamsin snickered.

"I've learnt overtime that I should follow my instincts; they've never seemed to have let me down so far. And Brie was quite quick to confirm my suspicions about her, when she showed me her true colours." Bo said hard-heartedly.

Tamsin furrowed; it was hard to ignore the gut turning feeling that appeared in her core.

"What do you mean, she showed her true colours?" The Valkyrie asked nonchalantly; crossing her arms. She was proud that she masked the concern in her voice.

"Well Blondie over there, tried to crush my jaw with her bare hand. So I think my judgement about her was pretty accurate." Bo said firmly.

"Why would Brie attack you? But then again, you do have one of those faces you just want to squeeze." Tamsin mocked in a childish tone; hiding behind her snarky remarks was the only thing that was keeping the Valkyrie distracted. The blonde had clenched her fists, and forced a smirk; trying to suppress her anger over Brie's actions. Tamsin fought every fibre in her body to walk over to the blonde and rip her head off, but that would show the succubus she cares.

"Are you serious? That's all you have to say about it." Bo snapped; her eyes narrowing on the Valkyrie; waiting for a response.

"I don't control the bitch. So what do you want me say?" Tamsin replied taking every ounce of her being, to remain cool. She knew she wouldn't be capable of keeping this calm, if they kept talking about it.

A silence briefly loomed, as Bo was shell-shocked by Tamsin's attitude. The succubus opened her mouth but no words could formulate, until she swallowed hard and gathered her thoughts.

"Clearly nothing." Bo said numbly; her face turned into a hostile expression, before she continued. "I don't know why I waste my time; I was only looking out for you. Brie is not to be trusted, Tamsin. Can't you see that?"

Bo's words hit Tamsin with a mixture of emotions. At first she was happy that succubus feels the need to look out for her, she hasn't had that feeling in a long time. However the joyful feeling was short-livid when she felt like Bo was telling how she should feel towards the Valkyrie, when she has known Brie a lot longer than the succulet. It irritated the blonde when people told her what she should do or feel.

"Why do you feel the need to interfere in everyone's business? Is it because, you appear to be so good at fixing your own shit. You want to offer your talents to others" Tamsin said in a slight harsh tone; scrunching her nose up at the brunette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo replied bitterly

"After hearing you and Lauren arguing during the night; to only hear you two make up, as if nothing happened in the morning. I must say that's quite the talent you got there succubus" Tamsin taunted; trying to mask her jealousy.

"Not that is any of your business, but Lauren left before I could even fix things with her" Bo replied sternly; furrowing her eyebrows. The brunette didn't have a clue what the blonde was talking about.

Tamsin looked puzzled at Bo's remark.

"So what was with all giggling and whispering coming from the bathroom?" Tamsin paused; she definitely remembers hearing Lauren's voice and snickering echoing the hall, before she left for the gym. As the Valkyrie glared at Bo, she could see the confusion across her face. Tamsin didn't even register how deep she was getting into this conversation before the words had left her lips. She quickly thought of an exit strategy.

"You know what, you're right. None of my business, but more importantly I don't care. Just stay out of mine, okay." Tamsin walked off not giving Bo a chance to reply. The Valkyrie swiftly headed towards the toilets, to gather her composure.

"Do I even what to ask?" Dyson said; walking over to the brunette; he put Tamsin's brewski on the table. He sat down next to Bo with his arm behind her on the couch.

Bo released a defeated sigh and leant back. She rested her head on his shoulder. Not wanting to talk about it, she changed the subject and started to make small talk with the wolf.

* * *

Brie ended her conversation with Trick, but for the last couple of minutes she wasn't listening to the old timer, as she eavesdropped on Bo and Tamsin's exchange. The hazel-eyed Valkyrie smirked to herself; enjoying how Tamsin wasn't interested in what Bo had to say, even about her attack on the succubus.

Through the corner of her eye she saw Tamsin head to the restroom. She swiftly followed the Valkyrie into the toilets; undetected by Bo, as the succubus was in deep conversation with the wolf. Brie entered the restroom and sits on the sink waiting for Tamsin to come out. The Valkyrie heard the toilet flush and watched the blonde walk out of the cubicle.

"The succubus doesn't like me very much" Brie laughed; pushing herself of the sink, stepping closer to Tamsin.

Tamsin reciprocated with a sinister look, before she swiftly punched the blonde around the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Brie shouted; stumbling backwards, grabbing her throbbing cheek.

"That's for attacking Bo" Tamsin said furiously; her eyes burned into the blonde's hazel orbs.

"What are-" Brie started to play dumb before an abrupt force interrupted her reply.

Tamsin cut Brie off, as she lunged at the blonde; shoving her body heavily into the wall.

"Don't try denying it" she said gritting her teeth, angered over the situation.

"Okay, fine!" Brie confessed; pushing the blonde forcefully away from her. "But she just rubs me the wrong way. For instance look at you bending over backwards for her, it's not natural Tamsin."

The hazel-eyed blonde couldn't help but think she was releasing her own unnatural emotions on to Tamsin. The sight of the brunette just instantly irritated the Valkyrie; she was the legendary Brynhildr but yet the succulet made her feel, so inferior when in her presence. Brie might not understand her feelings, but she was threatened by Bo. It rattled the Valkyrie, as she thought about the connection, Tamsin and Bo shared.

"Oh and if we dishing out" The hazel-eyed Valkyrie paused. She stepped closer to the blonde nonchalantly, before clenching her fist in a rage and swiftly struck her fist across the Valkyrie's face. "That is for falling for a slutty brunette, and making her your last anchor."

Tamsin staggered backwards by the impact of Brie's hit, she rubbed her cheek. The green-eyed beauty looked puzzled at the Valkyrie. The blonde witnessed Tamsin's glare.

"Don't even think about lying to me Tamsin, I know." Brie said sternly, but her face expression was overridden with hurt.

"What?" Tamsin said in a shocked tone. Her confused glare did not falter.

Brie was taken aback by Tamsin's cluelessness. The look in her green-eyes showed she didn't know what Brie was talking about.

"Don't tell me, you've never heard of it." Brie said in disbelief.

"I've heard of it, but I thought it was a myth. The last anchor rarely exists." Tamsin said flabbergasted.

"You on your last life, therefore last anchor" Brie said, as if Tamsin was stupid. She paused after seeing the questioning look she got from the Valkyrie. "Word gets around, Tamsin; everyone is talking, about how you're the first Valkyrie in 3000 years to be assigned her last life." She continued bitterly.

"Wait, if the myths about the last anchor are true. Then that means Bo is -" Tamsin mouth was ajar; she couldn't finish her sentenced, as she absorbed the new information in her mind.

Brie noticed Tamsin had trailed off; she knew exactly what the Valkyrie was thinking.

"Yeah. Congratulations Tamsin, your last anchor is a sex demon. You must be proud." Brie snapped coldly.

Brie's bitchy demeanour rattled the other blonde.

"Back off Brie!" Tamsin warned. "You said I chose Bo to be my last anchor. Is that your way of sugar coating it, so you don't tarnish that egotistic bubble of yours? As you and I both know that you don't choose your la—" she continued to mock, but was quickly cut off.

"Shut up!" Brie shouted; slamming Tamsin into the wall, as her words caused something inside of the hazel-eyed blonde to snap.

The fury and the undeniable feelings she had for Tamsin come rushing to the surface. Being in such close proximity with her former lover, bear too much for the older Valkyrie as she angrily crashed her lips heavily onto Tamsin's.

Tamsin was startled at the aggressive motion, feeling Brie's tongue forcefully entering her mouth. The Valkyrie couldn't help but feel turned on by it; this was just like the older fae to take charge, when things weren't going her way. The anger and hurt that Brie had conflicted on Tamsin did not subside.

The green-eyed beauty had conflicted feelings about what was happening, but in the end her mix emotions of passion and anger fuelled her next move. She abruptly grabbed Brie's lower lip, between her teeth and bit down on it hard, before she hastily started to reciprocate; moving her lips in sync with Brie's.

The older Valkyrie pulled out of the antagonistic kiss, searching Tamsin's green eyes. Brie smiled; feeling a glimmer of hope that the blonde still had feelings for her. She guided the younger Valkyrie into the sinks planting her thigh deeply into her core. They both breathed heavily, staring at each other intently; both not knowing what the hell is happening. The hazel-eyed Valkyrie unconsciously dropped her glare at Tamsin's captivating lips. Brie went to kiss the blonde, but was distracted when she heard eager footsteps make their way to the rest room. The hazel-eyed Valkyrie had a pretty good idea, who it might be and continued with her desired actions. She collided her lips with Tamsin's and quickly ripped her white silky blouse, causing the buttons to fly through the air. She instantly traced her hands all over her impeccable body, while maintaining contact with Tamsin's lips; just as the door began to open.

* * *

Bo went to the bar to order the strongest drink the Dal had to offer. She wanted to question Trick about what he and Brie talked about, but the brunette was still contemplating her discussion with Tamsin. _After everything we have been through together. The way she looked at me; she either didn't believe when I said that Brie attacked me or she just didn't care._ Bo's thoughts upset her; she couldn't settle with Tamsin's nonchalance behaviour, it irritated her endlessly.

The succubus felt the need to confront her; she downed her drink in a bid to get a confidence boost, before she saw the Valkyrie. She grunted; feeling the alcoholic liquid burns her throat, but did the trick to settle the brunette's nerves. She swivelled on her bar stool eagerly searching the Dal for the pretty blonde. Bo soon figured the Valkyrie must still be in the toilets; she starts to head towards the restroom.

As the brown-eyed beauty drew closer to the ladies' room she could hear a commotion, prompting the succulet to hastily make her way into the toilets. Bo was disheartened and mortified at the scene that had just unfolded before her.

* * *

**Note:**

**Cliff-hanger! I honestly don't plan them they just fit so well into the chapter :).**

**We slightly touched on the last anchor, Brie really isn't happy about it. What can it possibly mean? ;) haha. What's the dealio with Lauren? Is she really treating a sick patient? All will be explored in later chapters.**

**This is the last update till possibly June. I know I'm sorry but I have exams spread over the next 2 months :/. I would so rather be writing my fics that do them. **

**Thank you so much for reading x**

**Let me know what you think, or even what you would like to see. But Valkubus will come later; it is a slow burner and I'm sorry for that. I feel like their relationship deserves to go at natural pace (it makes it more realistic (in my opinion anyway), so I'm not going to rush it. But that doesn't mean they won't have intense moments with each other or things going bump in the night in future chapters ;) .**

* * *

**Shout outs**

**wasp16;** Your English was great! Yes Bo is very impetus and hot headed, so is she capable of playing it smart when it comes to Tamsin? haha. Thank you for your great review and your kind words and for wishing me good luck truly means a lot. Glad you are enjoying the story; hopefully I can continue to keep you interested in it and to keep the tension up between these women haha :)

**Tamsin83;** Wow I'm overwhelmed. Thank you, means a lot you have no idea. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope it was worth the wait, if not let me know how to improve. Cheers; fingers cross I pass my exams. And again thank you for the support of my fanfics; they are my only outlet as the TV series likes to lack in the Valkubus department haha. I'm glad you enjoy Tragedy Remains as well; they are fun to write :).

**keyatwin: **I know we finally got Bramsin interaction (whoop, whoop); I thought it was smoother way for them to interact with each other before the tension blew up. There is plenty to come from Brie/Tamsin, before Valkubus fully develops so you have that to look forward to first. I'm still trying to figure what Bo's going to do in order to win Tamsin because you're right it has to be epic; I do have a few ideas. I love Brie so it will end on good terms with Tamsin and then I can try and figure out another story for them just for you die hard Bramsin fans. Thanks for the great review.

**Guest;** Thank you for your kind feedback. I hope I didn't let you down on the reunion front. Thank you so much fingers cross I pass them ha :)

**Guest:** Thank you to the moon and back for your kind review. I'm going to need that luck so again thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed. I hope this chapter was worth wait :)

**Nina: **The meaning behind the last anchor will be explored in later chapters, so I'm sorry just have to wait a little bit longer to find out what it means haha. I know Bramsin are adorable aren't they, I did originally think about two endings but I honestly don't have a clue how this story is going to end whether Valkubus are going to be in a sustained relationship before the end of the story or whether them getting together should be the end of the story which means then I could do an alternate ending for Bramsin. Thanks for the suggestion, it is greatly appreciated, as I strongly welcome any ideas you readers might have. Odin will make an appearance in both the flashbacks and present time, but maybe not for the reasons the readers may expect. Thank you so much for your kind words, think I'm going to need that luck haha. Once again thank you for a great review :)

**Guest: **I'm so sorry to inform you that Valkubus is a slow burner but don't worry they will have plenty of moments with each other just to keep you shippers interested. When I started writing Brie I didn't want her to be a bad guy and she isn't, so I'm sorry if that causes conflictions haha, just makes the battle of Valkubus and Bramsin more interesting because Bo might have met her match. She is heavy handed because she is a Valkyrie and she's threatened by Bo so she lashed out on her, and you'll find out why she hurt Tamsin which probably isn't going to help with you trying to hate her haha. Thanks for the great review Valkubus is end game so there will be plenty of action between the two of them because I do love writing for my otp ship considering the show likes to lack in that department, so fanfics is my only outlet :)

**nicasol**; I cannot thank you enough for your feedback, it truly helps and is greatly appreciated. Kenzi is such a strong character I'm glad I can portray her as one. I promise Tamsin will be happy very soon because I don't like her having this endless internal struggle for Bo, especially when the succubus claims to have it, as well but she still has Lauren on the other hand. There will be consequences to Bo's actions of juggling her emotions for both women in later chapters. Thanks for your faith in my story but I hope I can rely on you to tell me if the story is going downhill haha. Thanks you so much for your awesome review as always :)


End file.
